El Amor Todo Lo Puede
by Amy Swan
Summary: Bella Swan esta enamorada de Edward Cullen pero él no lo sabe .. Gracias a un percance que tiene Bella se conocen y Edward se enamora de ella pero no lo acepta ademas de que nadie quiere que ellos puedan tener una relación .. un chico popular, una chica ordinaria a nadie le parece bien, ni al propio Edward..
1. Chapter 1

**Declaro los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo quise jugar un poco con ellos.**

**Este fic tiene palabras malas y Rated M**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

**POV. Bella**

Estaba plácidamente soñando con Edward Cullen el chico más popular del instituto hasta que por mi desgracia sonó la alarma, con mucho enojo la apague por haberme interrumpido de mi maravilloso sueño, estaba a punto de besarme, algo que nunca pasaría en mi vida real y eso me entristecía mucho. Pero tenía la oportunidad de verlo de lejos y con eso me conformaba así que al final resulte levantándome de mi cama con una sonrisa en mi cara por saber que lo vería hoy.

Yo no era una chica muy bonita que digamos, era flaca pero sin forma, de piel albina, mis ojos de color chocolate y mi cabello me llegaba hasta mi cintura de también color chocolate con reflejos rojizos al sol aunque en Forks era muy raro que hiciera sol.

En cambio Edward el chico de mis sueños tenía un color tan verde en sus ojos, jamás había visto tal cosa, era alto, su pecho bien formado, el cabello cobrizo color dorado y siempre andaba despeinado, era tan lindo pero sabía que nunca se iba a enamorar de una chica como yo.

Vivía con Charlie mi padre en una casita pequeña de dos pisos, vivir con él era genial, siempre cada uno en sus cosas, cruzábamos pocas palabras, casi siempre lo encontraba en el desayuno pero eso si siempre a la cena, aunque nunca le faltaba preguntarme todos los días de cómo iba en el instituto.

Ya estaba lista para ir al instituto Charlie había salido temprano a la estación de policía, trabajaba allí, así hoy desayunaría sola aunque solo fue tomar un cuenco de cereales y leche.

Por fin salí de casa lista para irme, me subí a mi coche un Chevy de color rojo pero su pintura ya estaba desgastada y era un poco a la antigua pero yo amaba mi coche.

Llegue al instituto y como siempre me encontré con mi mejor amiga Alice, ella siempre me esperaba en el aparcamiento. Alice era una chica bajita su cabello era un caos sus puntas apuntaban a diferentes direcciones sus ojos eran verdes no como los de Edward… Edward. Bueno Alice siempre había sido mi mejor amiga más bien como mi hermana desde primaria era con la única chica que me llevaba súper bien, se podría decir que con la única que hablaba, yo no era muy sociable.

-Hola Bella- me dijo acompañado de un gran abrazo, así como todos los días.  
-Hola Alice- le conteste yo respondiéndole a su abrazo.

-Ven, vamos a clases- me decía mientras caminábamos cuando lo vi.. tan lindo como siempre aunque estaba besando a ¿Tanya?. Mi pecho dolía mucho, demasiado. Alice dirigió su miraba donde tenía la mía y de una vez su cara se torno de ira.

-Bella deja de sufrir por él, él no merece tus sentimientos-. No pude ver más y salí corriendo hacia el baño. ¿Porque besaba a Tania? ¿En qué momento ellos había comenzado una relación?. Sabía que él nunca seria para mí pero dolía tanto verlo con otra. –Bella deja de llorar- me decía Alice que de nuevo me acorde de ella. –Él no merece tus lagrimas, Bella me duele tanto verte así, se que siempre has estado enamorada de él pero tu sabias que cualquier día iba a pasar esto, por favor deja de llorar-. Alice tenía razón cualquier día el iba a estar con una chica pero no podía soportarlo. Abrasé con mucha fuerza a Alice mientras me controlaba y dejaba de llorar, no tenía ganas de ir a clase pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportarlo.

-Alice lo siento, se que este día llegaría pero duele tanto, pero voy a hacer fuerte no me dejaré caer- Le decía mientras todavía estábamos abrazadas.

-Te entiendo Bella y no sientas nada pues en el corazón no se manda, me siento tan impotente verte así, siempre estaré contigo y si se fuerte no sé cómo pero yo te ayudaré a que lo soportes y sigas con tu vida, mientras si quieres hacemos novillo horas, para que te recuperes del todo-

-No Alice, ven vamos a clases yo estaré bien lo prometo-. Nos dirigimos al salón el profesor Banner ya había llegado mientras nos soltó las normas de lo importante que era llegar temprano a clases nos sentamos. Yo estaba ida solo en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez esa escena ese beso que tanto me dolía me sentía desecha, no, no podría soportarlo.

El día paso lento quería irme a mi casa y desahogarme en mi llanto, estábamos en la cafetería con Alice, estábamos haciendo fila para el almuerzo, pero yo no quería nada aun así Alice me llevo a rastras. Alice compro unas botellas de limonada y unos sándwiches y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

-Bella come algo por favor debes hacerlo-. Me decía ella, no tenía ganas aun así tome un sándwich y comencé a mordisquearlo poco a poco. Mi mirada estaba perdida, Alice no hablaba y se lo agradecida en el alma. Cuando de nuevo mi mirada lo encontró estaba entrando a la cafetería con Tanya, estaban cogidos de la mano.. si eso era que tenía una relación con ella..

**POV. Alice**

Odiaba ver a Bella en ese estado, se le veía tan destrozada, en su cara se le notaba, y además yo que la conocía también se que estaba sufriendo mucho, su cara se torno más dolorosa, me preguntaba que estaba pasando ahora cuando me dirigí de nuevo donde iba su mirada halla estaba él entrando a la cafetería de la mano con Tanya, de nuevo volví mi miraba hacia Bella sus ojos estaban brillantes unas nuevas lagrimas estaban por salirse.

-Bella mírame por favor, se fuerte, por favor yo estoy contigo-. Bella dirigió su mirada hacia mí su rostro gritaba dolor, odiaba tanto esto.

-Alice, lo sé debo ser fuerte pero es que duele tanto, saber que él está con otra, y lo sé el no es para mí nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, pero duele..-. Se le veía tan triste, hice que fuéramos afuera y la abracé para que sintiese que yo estaba con ella. –Gracias, gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos, por no dejarme sola, por no reprocharme, por apoyarme- me decía.

-Bella eres como mi hermana siempre estaré para ti, siempre que me necesites-. Nos separamos y al mirarla estaba llorando, me dolía tanto ver a mi hermanita así, me sentía tan desesperada el no saber cómo ayudarle.

No me explicaba todo esto, yo sabía que Bella estaba enamorada de él siempre lo ha estado desde que llego al instituto, pero no sabía que se iba derrumbar tan fuerte, no sabía que iba a hacer tan duro para ella el saber que él había comenzado una relación y con la odiosa de Tanya, no sabía cómo alguien cómo él se metía con esa zorra, todo el mundo sabe que ella se ha acostado con todo el instituto, además es fea, todo en ella es artificial, sus tetas, su trasero, tenía extensiones en el pelo y se maquillaba como lo zorra que era, no en serio que no entendía cómo.

Bella estaba tan ida así que le propuse ir a Port Ángeles para que se distrajera y ella acepto, hicimos los pocos deberes que nos había dejado el instituto, ella llamó a su padre y él también acepto que ella fuera solo con la única condición de que ella no llegará tarde.

Llegamos a Port Ángeles en mi Porche amarillo fuimos directamente al centro comercial.

-Alice tu si no cambias si el motivo no fuera que quería distraerme no hubiera venido ya que tu adicción a las compras no te dejan sabia que me iba a traer aquí-. Me dijo Bella quejándose, pero que más puede distraerte pues escoger ropa mantenía su mente ocupada, aunque Bella siempre escogía esa ropa de abuela al final me tocaba ayudarla ella no sabía de cuestiones de moda, era un peligro.

-Bella a donde más quería que te llevará además aquí te puedes distraer – le dije yo poniéndole mala cara.

-Alice pero si al final tu me resultas escogiendo la ropa, además sabes que no tengo mucho dinero como para pagar, lo que vayas a escoger para mí-. Me decía.  
-Eres tonta o te haces, sabes que yo lo pagaré y no quiero reproches de que no te gusta que gaste mi dinero en ti-. Mi padre era dueño de varias empresas de joyería y siempre me dejaba gastar lo que yo quisiera, yo siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía y cuando saliera del instituto estudiaría administración de empresas para ayudarle administrar sus empresas.

-Alice sabes que no tienes que hacerlo-. Me decía ella quejándose.  
-Bella ya deja de chistar más bien vamos que tenemos que regresar temprano-.

La pasamos toda la tarde en todas las tiendas de ropa que había en el centro comercial al menos Bella se reía de las tonteras que le decía y a veces de las cosas que me probada, estaba segura de que se había desconectado de su mundo, de su tristeza y eso me alegraba pero sabía que su tristeza iba a volver pero ahora no me preocuparía por eso.

Salimos a comer para luego irnos eran las 7 de la noche y debíamos llegar temprano a Forks.

-Alice todavía no puedo creer que te hallas comprando ese traje de tele tubi me hiciste reír tanto hoy gracias te quiero-. Me decía entre sus risas, el traje era rosa y como yo era pequeña parecía una niña no sé ni porque lo había comprado o si para hacer reír a Bella en sus momentos agónicos pero ella no lo sabía.

-Bella créeme que yo tampoco me lo creo ni siquiera sé porque lo hice pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta y sabes que también te quiero y que siempre voy a estar contigo así que no me agradezcas- Le decía yo mientras también sonreía.

Habíamos ordenado un par de hamburguesas y unas coca-colas cuando miré a Edward de nuevo y con Tanya..

**POV. Bella**

Que tarde tan genial la que Alice me había hecho pasar inclusive me había olvidado hasta de Edward me había reído tanto, ella era una muy buena persona y lograba sacarme una sonrisa hasta en los más amargos momentos pero todo eso se daño cuando él entraba con Tanya todo dolía de nuevo, sentía un hoyo tan profundo en mi pecho, pero yo no iba a salir de aquí como una cobarde.

-Bella quieres que nos vallamos ya, dime.- Me decía Alice.

-No Alice yo no voy a ser tan cobarde de que ni siquiera pueda estar en un lugar donde él este.-

-Ok Bella como tú quieras, te quiero-. Le devolví una sonrisa que ni siquiera me llegaba a los ojos pero yo sabía que ella me entendía, nuestras hamburguesas ya estaban en la mesa así que comenzamos a comer ellos se habían sentado en frente de nosotras ugg.

-Bella todavía no entiendo como esto te puede afectar tanto, bueno yo sé que tú has estado enamorada siempre de él pero no sé..- Alice nunca se había enamorado, pero la verdad yo tampoco sabía porque esto me podría afectar tanto, él nunca sería para mí eso lo tenía más que claro.

-Sinceramente no lo sé siempre le he querido, pero también sé que él nunca sería para mí, no sé que me está pasando-.

-Bella siento tanto todo esto, me duele tanto verte así-. Sabía que me lo decía de corazón.

-No Alice es algo que se me pasará algún día- Pero yo misma sabia que nunca.

-Mm Bella lo dudo es que te veo tan así-.

-Bueno Vamos a casa acuérdate que tengo que llegar temprano- Le di una media sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón- También me sonrió.

Salimos con Alice al aparcamiento del centro comercial, no antes de echar un vistazo a su mesa se besaban, todo se hizo más terrible. Empacamos todo en el auto pero a ella se le había olvidado su celular donde habíamos comido.

-Bella mi teléfono lo dejé voy por el, quieres ir o prefieres quedarte total no me demoro-.

-Ve tranquila Alice aquí te espero-.

Alice salió para ir por su celular, el aparcamiento estaba solo, solo estaba acompañada de carros, era grande y hasta un poco oscuro. Daba miedo. Pero eso no me importaba mi corazón dolía tanto, de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo haría hasta que no llegase a casa.

A los pocos minutos volvió Alice. –Encontraste tu celular?-. Le pregunte mientras llegaba.

-Si aquí está-. Me decía mientras me lo mostraba.

-Ok genial entonces vamos-. Le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Nos subimos al auto, Alice prendió la radio, estaban pasando una canción de un amor imposible, casi suelto a llorar pero Alice la cambio rápido mientras susurraba lo siento yo la mire y le di una media sonrisa, estaban pasando una canción que nos encantaba a las dos así que nos pusimos a cantarla y de nuevo estallábamos en risas le agradecí tanto que estuviera conmigo ella era todo un amor.

Alice me dejo en casa alrededor de las 8:30 pm le agradecí por la maravillosa tarde que me hizo pasar y por todas las cosas que me había comprado algo que ella nunca debería hacer, nos pedimos después de una gran abrazo.

Charlie ya estaba en casa se podía ver su coche patrulla aparcado en el patio delantero al lado de mi coche. –Hola Papá-. Salude mientras entraba, tenía ganas de seguir derecho a mi cuarto pero Charle comenzó con sus preguntas.

-Hola Bella, que tal tu día? Como te fue en el instituto? Que tal tú tarde con Alice?-. Nunca antes lo había escuchado preguntarme tanto.

-Bueno mi día igual que todos, normal, en el instituto pues hoy estuvo muy tenso- Me refería por lo que había pasado con Edward. –La tarde con Alice fue genial me reí mucho y ella como siempre comprándome cosas, también te compro algo a ti- Le pase una cajita el cual contenía un manual de pesca.-Y tú papá que tal tu día en la estación-. Mientras me contestaba que todo había estado bien iba abriendo la cajita y apenas vio el manual se le vio una gran sonrisa.

-Tendré que agradecerle mucho a Alice esto esta genial, además de que te compra cosas a ti y que siempre está contigo-. Me decía muy contento de por sí.

-Si papá completamente de acuerdo contigo Alice es genial además que como mi hermana, la quiero tanto-. Casi se me derrama las lagrimas Alice que siempre está conmigo.-Y bueno papá imagino que debes tener hambre voy a preparar la cena y me marchaba hacía la cocina mientras mi padre se quedaba en la sala de estar con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras preparaba la cena mi mente estaba en Edward, no podía creer que estuviera con esa tipa, con Tanya, lo sé nunca sería para mí pero tenía que meterse con semejante, la chica con que según todo el instituto la había probado, mi corazón volvía a estrujarse de dolor al recordar a la parejita.  
Cenamos con Charlie, lave los platos y le dije buenas noches, necesitaba de una gran ducha y mi cama, entre a mi cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos, en serio no podía soportar este dolor, salí de mi cuarto a la ducha, abrí el grifo y mientras caía el agua caliente por mi cuerpo para relajarme mis pensamientos estaban en Edward. Salí del baño me puse mi pijama y le marque a Alice para saber si ya había llegad a su casa.

-Hola Alice, soy Bella quería saber si ya estabas en casa-.

-Bella si ya estoy en casa dime tu como estas?-.

-Bueno pues relajada, estoy bien, Alice mañana te veo en el instituto, te quiero-.

-También te quiero y cuídate mucho, descansa bye-. Oprimí el botón de terminar la llamada y me acosté en mi cama, estaba muy cansada así que cerré mis ojos y caí completamente dormida, mañana será otro día.

* * *

Espero les guste esta historia, es la primera que subo de las tantas que tengo pensado, espero sus Reviews sea para corregirme, darme animos o que abandone jeje aunque quiero que sepan que me esfuerzo mucho actualizare cada cuatro días entonces nos vemos el Sabado :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaro los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo quise jugar un poco con ellos.**

**Este fic tiene palabras malas y Rated M **

* * *

**Cap Dos Conociendo a Edward y Tanya..**

**POV. Edward  
**

Sentía que me jalaban mis pies, y ya se me estaba subiendo la sangre a la cabeza, tenía mucho sueño. –Despiértate imbécil-. Me decía Emmett.

-Idiota que haces en mi cuarto, sabes que no me gusta-. Él sabía que yo odiaba que se metieran a mi cuarto, aunque lo hacia todos los días.

-Y tú sabes que a mí me gusta despertarte hermanito-. Se carcajeaba. –Sabes que soy tu alarma hay que ir al instituto-. Emmett y yo somos muy unidos, él aparte de ser mi hermano es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente.

-Jodete-. Le decía mientras salía de la cama, él lo único que sabía era morirse de la risa por su gran acto, algo que hacía todas las mañanas incluso los fines de semana, aunque cada día el modo de despertarme era diferente, pero de todas maneras nunca le hacía falta hacerlo.

-Bueno acuérdate estar 15 min abajo sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde-. Me decía mientras se reía y salía de mi cuarto.

-Seguro a mi sí-.

Tome una ducha, me puse mi ropa, me arregle el cabello aunque nunca tenía solución, y bajé.

-Buenos días hijo cómo amaneciste hoy?-. Me decía mi madre Esme.

-Evitando que el idiota de Emmett me despertó de nuevo, bien, y tu mamá?, papá no ha llegado de su trabajo?-. Mi padre Carlisle trabaja en el hospital de Forks y está de turno.

-Bien hijo, amanecí bien gracias, y tú padre llegará al medio día tiene que hacer medio turno extra-. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, como todos los días.

-Mamá que hiciste de desayuno tengo mucha hambre-. Decía Emmett mientras se sobaba la barriga, y cómo comía poco.

-Hice magdalenas, hay fruta, jugo de naranja y chocolate, ustedes escogen mientras vayan a sentarse a la mesa-.

Ya desayunados y con todo listo salimos al instituto en mi hermoso volvo, papá me lo había regalado para mi cumpleaños diecisiete.

-Emmett hoy le pediré a Tanya que sea mi novia-. Emmett volteo a verme con mala cara.

-Estás loco, con esa golfa sabes que se ha llevado a todos los del instituto-. Según lo que decían por ahí, Tanya se había acostado con todos los del instituto, pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto, pues hablábamos mucho, ella me gusta..

-No, no estoy loco, ella no se ha acostado con todos los del instituto, yo la conozco bien y además me gusta, y pertenece al grupo de porristas es popular yo también, compactamos-. Le decía yo con una triunfante sonrisa.

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana, pero eso sí a mi no me vendrás llorando, el hecho de que los dos sean populares no dice nada, y uno nunca conoce a las personas como son, tu eres buena persona, y para mí ella no lo es, pero como te digo es tu problema-.

-Gracias-. Le dije enojado, ya que me había cortado mis buenos ánimos, podían decir lo que quisieran de Tanya pero yo le creía a ella, fuimos amigos desde que llegue al instituto sabía que la conocía, el hecho de que digan cosas de ella no constataba nada.

Llegamos al instituto, aparque y apenas apague el auto Emmett salió sin decir nada, en verdad no le gustaba que le fuera a decir a Tanya que sea mi novia, pero no me importa.

Precisamente, me baje del coche y Tanya me esperaba, yo sé que le gustó a ella, y estaba decidido a pedírselo. –Hola Tanya-. Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa. –Cómo estas, podemos hablar ahora?-.

-Claro dime que necesitas de mi? Y estoy bien gracias -. Me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Iré directo al grano, deseas ser mi novia?-. Esta pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, se le agrandaron los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas, luego se puso ¿nerviosa?, nunca la había visto nerviosa.

-Esto es enserio?, Waoo claro siempre lo he deseado pero, no te importa los rumores que hay de mí por ahí?-. Frunció el ceño.

-Acaso son verdad?-. Al yo decir eso de nuevo se le agrandaron sus ojos azules e inmediatamente me decía que no con el movimiento de su cara. –Entonces que importa lo que diga la gente yo creo en ti es lo que importa-. Le dije con mi mejor sonrisa y ella inmediatamente se lanzo a besarme, yo gustoso le respondí.

Luego de separarnos de nuestro beso decidimos irnos a clase, todos nos miraban igual, ya se había corrido el rumor de que Tanya y yo teníamos una relación, cómo tardaban las noticias, ja, nadie se notaba sorprendido al parecer todos se lo esperaban incluso hubieron mucho que nos felicitaron, bueno con las personas que nos hablábamos los populares, pues no nos relacionábamos con los ordinarios.

Pues el instituto se dividía en dos, los populares y los ordinarios nadie se pasaba palabra con nadie inclusive no se relacionaban si al caso hacían bromas, obviamente los populares contras los ordinarios, a mí nunca me gusto ese trato, a ninguno lo discriminaba, nunca me burle nunca de ellos ni lo hare, solo que no pertenecen a nuestro mundo, nunca me relacionaría con ellos.

El día pasó sin percances, bueno una que otra mirada mal de Emmett, no me cruzo palabra en todo el día en el instituto.

Antes de irme a casa le propuse a Tanya ir a dar un paseo a Port Ángeles, ella gustosa acepto y según como quedamos la recogería en dos horas. Mientras me subía Emmett también lo hacía yo, en todo el camino a casa no me dirigió la palabra, me sentía mal por ello, nosotros que hablábamos de cualquier cosa y ahora que ni una mirada era capaz de darme, bueno una mirada sin que tuviera nada de ira, aparque el coche en el garaje y antes de Emmett bajarse crucé unas palabras con él.

-Emmett el hecho de que me haya hecho novio de Tanya no significa que me dejes de hablar, sabes que somos muy unidos y me afecta esta situación-. Le decía con cara de tristeza, le hablaba con el corazón.

-Edward, lo que pasa es que no me gusta que te rebajes de esta manera, Tanya por Dios Tanya?, no pudo haber sido cualquier otra, Jane, Victoria, Jessica, también me afecta esto pero es que en serio que no soporto esto-. Me decía viendo también con cara de tristeza pero envuelta con ira.

-Bueno no dejare a Tanya, ella solo es cómo una novia más no veo el problema, ella no es el amor de mi vida, me gusta más no estoy enamorado, y me gustaría volver a hablar contigo ser los que éramos esta mañana, olvídate de la existencia de que Tanya y yo tenemos una relación, no tienes la necesidad de hablarle ni nada por el estilo solo haz de cuenta que solo existo yo-. Tenía la esperanza que aceptara.

-Ok hermano está bien, solo espero que algún día recapacites, que así solo sea por tener a alguien a tu lado, ella no debería ser-. Me decía mientras me daba un abrazo y yo con gusto se lo correspondía, ya Tanya solo era una más, no sé porque le veía e problema además lo que dicen de ella es mentira.

-Bueno ya basta de niñerías y vamos a dentro-.

Mamá y papá veían una película en la sala, los salude y me fui para mi habitación, nuestra casa es de tres plantas, mi habitación queda en la última, igual que la habitación de Emmett, en la planta dos está la habitación de mis padres y en la primera esta la cocina, las salas una donde esta mi piano pues yo compongo música en el, me encanta aunque solo mi familia lo sabe, y el baño para los visitantes, y en las habitaciones de nosotros cada cual tiene su baño privado, es una casa grande, una de sus cuatro paredes los remplaza un gran cristal de ahí se puede ver el bosque de maravilla más en mi habitación.

Mientras ponía Debussy en mi reproductor de música, me alistaba para la cita que tenía con Tanya, me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans desgastados, una remera blanca y mi sudadera, pues hacia frio, rara novedad en Forks.

Luego de despedirme de mis padres y de Emmett tome rumbo a casa de Tanya, cuando llegue Tanya me recibió con un abrazo y un corto beso en los labios, cuando le dije que si nos íbamos, ella dijo que quería presentarme ante sus padres... Presentarme a sus padres no me lo esperaba. Entramos a la casa, es de dos plantas pero pequeña, muy acogedora, con colores de distintos azules, todo lo que podía ver era una sala de estar, la cocina y dos puertas a los lados, suponía que una daba a un baño la otra ni idea tenia. En uno de los sofás que habían en la sala estaban sentados el señor y la señora Denali, la señora Denali no es muy alta y es delgada, su cabello color rubio igual que Tanya e igual que sus ojos azules, y el señor Denali que es más alto que la señora, también con sus ojos azules e igual su pelo rubio, es musculoso, no mucho pero sí.

-Buenas tardes Señor y Señora Denali-. Los salude dándoles la mano.

-Que tal hijo, nos alegra mucho que estés aquí, hace tiempo que no has venido a visitarnos-. Me decía la señora Denali correspondiendo a mi saludo.

-Si lo siento señora Denali, los trabajos, mi juego de futbol, muchas cosas que me han tenido ocupado, bueno en sí el instituto-. De cierta manera estaba nervioso, ya había venido varias veces a esta casa pero a presentarme como novio de Tanya era algo distinto. El señor y la señora me sonreían, eso me ponía más nervioso y molestó.

No sé ni que hacia aquí, algo como esto es muy serio, el día que yo presentase a una novia delante de mis padres seria porque con ella querría pasar el resto de mi vida, pero esto me tomo por sorpresa ni modo de decirle que no, pero no me gusta en nada. Mis planes no son estos…

**Pov. Tanya**

Por fin el día había llegado … El día en que le chico más guapo y más popular del instituto me pedía a mí, las más hermosa, talentosa, inteligente, inocente, cariñosa, comprensiva, respetuosa, confiable chica que fuera su novia, que felicidad esperando esto por años, bueno desde que Edward había llegado al instituto me había impactado, pero simplemente me hice pasar como su amiga, no presionar sabia que llegaría y eso era hoy, por fin pude besar eso perfectos y carnosos labios, por fin Edward sería mío, es que es el chico que cualquiera puede desear, buen cuerpo, el capitán del equipo, el más popular, inteligente, mejor dicho todas las cualidades en el mundo, es perfecto, y ahora mío.

Me había invitado a Port Ángeles, que con gusto acepte, ahora nos encontrábamos en mi casa, y obvio que se lo iba a presentar a mis padres él tenía que saber que esto iba en serio, se le notaba un poco nervioso y en su cara se notaba un poco de disgusto pero no me importaba.

Después de saludarse con mis padres, tomar asiento y traer que tomar para todos, decidí que daría mi paso. –Papas Edward y yo queremos decirle algo importante, algo que me hice muy feliz-. Dije con mi mejor sonrisa, Edward medio se reía.

-No me digan, se hicieron novios-. Dijo mamá entusiasta.

-Si mamá Edward y yo por fin somos novios, verdad Edward-. Le decía mientras lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, seguía con su media sonrisa.

-Si señora Denali, espero no les moleste y me acepten-.

-No claro que no muchacho antes me da una gran alegría inmensa, esto que esperábamos por tanto tiempo, sabíamos que ustedes iban ser el uno para el otro ven denme un abrazo, y por favor llámame Carmen-. Decía mamá, Edward y yo nos paramos, mamá también igual que papá.

-Claro señora Denali, perdón Carmen-. Decía Edward con su sonrisa

-Os los felicito-. Dijo papá aunque estaba serio, nos dio el abrazo y salió de la habitación.

-No se preocupen por él yo se que está feliz-. Decía mamá.

-Bueno mami ya que le dimos esta gran noticia Edward y yo daremos un paseo en Port Ángeles, nos vemos más tarde-.

-Claro hija, chicos cuídense, no regresen tarde-. Decía mamá que aun seguía feliz.

-Si señora amm Carmen, temprano estaremos aquí-. Dijo Edward, olvidando que solo debería decirle por su nombre a mamá.

Después de salir de mi casa nos subimos al coche de Edward olía tan a él, tan delicioso, y nos pusimos rumbo a Port Ángeles, en todo el camino hablamos de sus muchos gustos, quería saber todo de él, en gran parte sabía pero quería explorar más, el solo me respondía pues yo no dejaba de atacarle con preguntas, después sería su turno de preguntarme lo que quisiera él a mí, ahora era mi momento.

Llegamos y decidimos dar un paseo por la zona marítima de Port Ángeles, perfecta para nosotros, después de robarle unos cuantos besos y caminar por toda la zona, le propuse ir al cine, él acepto así que nos dirigimos hacia allí, vinos una película de terror para tener la excusa de abrazarme con él en todo momento, nunca me habían dado miedo esas cosas que solo era ficción nada real, pero por abrazar a Edward inventaba que sí, sobaba su pecho con discreción, no aguantaba las ganas de tenerlo en mi cama, también le robaba uno que otro beso, él me correspondía a todos y de ahí fuimos a comer a un puesto de comidas rápidas que quedaba en el centro comercial, para después salir de nuevo a casa.

Cuando íbamos en el coche, me llego un mensaje de mamá avisándome que no estaría en casa si no hasta media noche, esto es muy interesante.

Edward puso la radio así, que no hablamos durante todo el viaje, cuando llegamos a casa lo hice pasar a charlar…

-Eddie, en serio me haces tan feliz-. Mi gran sonrisa salía a relucir así como en toda la tarde.

-Yo también lo estoy Tanya-. Me decía también con su perfecta sonrisa, aunque no le llegaba a sus ojos.

Me acerque a él besándolo lentamente, luego fui subiendo el beso de tono, jugamos con nuestras lenguas, me aferre a su cuello para luego comenzar a acariciar su espalda, luego su pecho mi mano iba bajando lentamente por el y cuando estaba en su ombligo Edward la tomo y detuvo el beso.

-Tanya que haces?-. Me pregunto con su cara molesta.

-Yo no he hecho nada, solo besaba a mi novio-. Le dije con mi tono más sensual.

-Tanya hablamos mañana debo ir a casa-. Se levanto y salía a la puerta.

-Espera lo siento no era mi intención-. Mi cara mostraba arrepentimiento.

-Debo irme, cuídate-. Y salió con su cara más molesta.

Me llene de ira, Edward me había dejado aquí y con un calentón, así que llamé a Jaymes para que viniera a mi casa, no me iba a quedar con ello.

Marque a su celular a los tres tonos contesto. –Hola Tanya, hace tiempos no me llamabas-.

-Hola guapote, lo siento he estado muy ocupada-. Mi tono era de disculpa.

-Bueno y a que debo el honor de tu llamada?-. Me pregunto Jaymes.

-Quería pedirte que vinieras a mi casa e hiciéramos cosas, claro si te parece-. Mi voz sonaba sensual.

-Claro hermosura te veo en 10 min-.

Colgué la llamada, Jaymes era un amigo, aunque teníamos sexo cada vez que queríamos, bueno solo lo tenía por eso y hoy lo quería gracias a Edward.

Llego a los diez minutos como prometió. –Hola chica mala aquí me tienes haz lo que desees-. Dijo con una sonrisa torcida, sabía a qué venía solo sexo y adiós.

-Claro como siempre-.

Se abalanzó a mis labios con brusquedad, pasión, lujuria, yo le respondí con la misma intensidad, comenzó a acariciarme los pechos por encima de mi blusa, se sentía tan bien, me quito la blusa con rapidez y empezó a besarme la mandíbula el cuello mientras yo le quitaba su playera, en susurros me decía que le había hecho mucha falta, sobaba su grande y delicioso pecho, luego él siguió con mi sostén para después lamerme los senos salvajemente, disfrutaba tanto esto, subió buscando mis labios mientras que yo iba soltando su cinturón de su pantalón, baje su cremallera y por encima de su bóxer sobaba su gran pene, mientras el subía mi falda y quitaba mis bragas, y se bajaba su pantalón hasta los tobillos yo mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, su pecho, me levanto y me llevo hasta el sofá y de un solo empujón me penetro, salía y entraba de mi salvajemente me devoraba los labios mis pechos, seguía saliendo y entrando de mi, con un movimiento rápido lo senté en el sofá y comencé a subir y bajar rápidamente por su pene hasta después de unas estocadas mas los dos acabamos en un gran orgasmo, después de que los espasmos del orgasmo pasaron nos levantamos del sofá él se puso su ropa y sin más le dije que se fuera porque mis padres llegaban en menos de nada después de quejarse y decirme que solo lo quería para polvos se fue sin mas .

Que culpa tenía yo, desde un principio sabía que era mi juguete sexual como mucho otros no se podía quejar.

Subí a mi cuarto me di una gran ducha, y sin más me acosté pensando en mi Edward, mañana de nuevo lo vería y pronto lo tendría en mi cama…

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo mi siguiente cap. se que no hubo encuentro de Edward y Bella pero prometido que el el proximo si ese es mi pequeño adelanto jeje espero les guste, y pues Tanya sacando sus uñas al pobre Edward no lo dejo ni respirar u.u

Agradecer a las chicas por su Review **montego 24, By. Law** también a los que leyeron mi fic silenciosamente, a sus favoritos, alertas, y por seguir mi historia..

Espero no los decepcione con esto trato de hacer lo mejor posible..

Espero sus Reviews es un impulso de animo cada dia mas, sus criticas que piensas, que debo cambiar para guiarme mejor

De nuevo Gracias nos vemos el ** miércoles** lindo fin de semana :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaro los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo quise jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres .. El Accidente **

**Pov. Bella**

El comienzo de un nuevo día.

Estaba en el instituto en mi casillero sacando mis libros para mis clases cuando de pronto alguien se acerco a mí, lo sabía porque sentí una presencia extraña pues la única que se acerca a mí es Alice y cuando llega es con alardeos, mis ojos se dirigieron a esa persona y me sorprendí mucho era Edward y me regalaba una sonrisa, casi me derretí, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y luego lo que veo me dejo mas estática, se iba acercando mucho a mí, a mis labios, casi me desmayo, para cuando me desperté, todo se esfumo y me di cuenta que era un simple sueño, claro cómo iba a ser posible que él me besara si tenía a Tanya.

Para mi buena suerte hoy era sábado no tenía que verlos, así mi dolor no sería tan fuerte.

No entendía como me había enamorado tanto de él, por lo principal no me hablaba ni siquiera me miraba pues él era popular y a mí me catalogaban como ordinaria, estúpidas reglas, por eso él nunca me iba a conocer, el hecho de que fuéramos al mismo instituto a veces tomáramos las mismas clases no quería decir que la menos hubiera un chance de que me hablara, primero el mundo dejaba de existir.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí hacia mi ventana, el patrullero de Charlie no estaba así que ya se había ido a su trabajo y estaba sola, genial.

Era un día nublado y al menos no había lluvia aunque amenazaba con caer pero no importaba era lo más normal de Forks, en si no me gusta este pueblo, odio el frio pero no tengo más opción, mi mama René dejo a Charlie a penas a mi nacimiento, con ella viví hasta los cinco años cuando me trajo aquí con mi padre y luego me abandono también, pues no supe más de ella, se fue sin siquiera despedirse, Charlie me dice que a veces llama pero no me interesa nunca paso a hablar con ella.

Me dirigí al baño llevando mi neceser, me lave los dientes y entre en la ducha, el agua estaba caliente estaba deliciosa, para cuando comenzó a tornarse fría salí de ahí, me cepille el pelo y fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, me puse un jean, una blusa de mangas color azul y mis zapatillas, hoy quería ir un rato a casa de Alice, aunque primero tenía que llamarla pero sabía que me iba a decir que si. Baje a la cocina tome un cuenco serví cereales y leche y desayune en el silencio de mi casa.

Tenía que hacer la colada luego de eso si podría ir donde Alice, puse mi reproductor de música para mi preferencia Debussy, luego de terminar con mi oficio de nuevo subí a mi cuarto para llamar a Alice, para cuando estaba en mitad de las escaleras sonó el teléfono de la casa as que de nuevo baje y conteste.

-¿Bella?-. Era la tonta de Alice.

-No soy Charlie, como estas Alice?-. Le conteste tratando de imitar a papá.

-Deja de ser idiota Bella sabes que por más que ensayes nunca le vas a poder igualar-. Me decía quejándose.

-Sabes que Charlie a estas horas no está en casa y a la única que vas a encontrar es a mi no entiendo porque todavía sigues con que si soy yo-. Le conteste.

-Bueno ya eso no importa, quería saber si hoy vendrías a mi casa, se que hoy no quedamos pero mi papá salió y pues podemos no sé, hacer algo-. Su padre todos los días trabajaba, ella prácticamente se quedaba sola evitando los de mantenimiento, los sirvientes, el mayordomo…

-Precisamente subía a mi cuarto para llamarte-. Le decía mientras me reía pues estábamos pensando lo mismo.

-Oh, que genial es eso entonces te espero-. Y colgó también entre risas.

Subí a mi cuarto, me puse un jersey, cogí mi celular las llaves de mi auto y salí.

Llegue a casa de Alice, es de dos plantas, color blanco, con grandes puertas y ventanas, tiene un gran jardín, en su interior, los pisos son forrados con alfombras tonos claros, grandes muebles, sala de estar, la cocina, un sala de juegos, el baño de visitantes, todo esto estaba en la primera planta, en la segunda las habitaciones y otra sala.

-Hola Bella como estas?-. Alice venia bajando las escaleras.

-Bien bien Alice y tu como estas?- Sonando para nada convencida.

-Bella me convences tanto-. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero por favor hoy no hablemos de eso, más bien que planes tienes? mi mejor sonrisa, inmediatamente Alice me abrazo, con gusto se lo devolví.

-Si Bella olvidémonos de eso, al menos por un momento, planes muchos ven vamos-. Me jalaba a su habitación.

La habitación de Alice es amplia, una gran cama donde pueden dormir cinco personas en ella sin llegarse a tocar, sus respectivas mesitas de noche, su tocador, baño privado, y su armario que es más grande que la habitación donde tiene todo tipo de ropas y zapatos, podría jurar que nunca la he visto que se repita un traje, era la chica adicta a las modas.

Nos sentamos en su cama.-Bella haremos la tarde de chicas tu sabes-. NO, donde me había metido yo, volver a hacer su muñequita Dios pero que más me podía esperar.

-Alice es en serio, bueno pero que más me podía esperar de ti-. Fruncí el ceño.

-Deja de ser quejitas, ven relajémonos-.

Hicimos de todo un poco, o bueno Alice me hizo de todo un poco, manicure, pedicura, me probó cientos de trajes, me maquillo cientos de formas, me peino también de varias formas, si exacto era su muñequita. Cada cosa que hacia gritaba "Bella pero que linda quedaste" para luego decir que le faltaba una cosa que la otra, también me tomaba cientos de fotos, Alice era una loca, mi hermana Loca.

Después de volver a mi normalidad, mi yo, bajamos a comer unos emparedados.

-Bella te veías tan linda con todos esos trajes-. Se reía como loca.

-Si me veía tan bien que me hiciste cambiar como 20 veces, pff-. Estaba enojada.

-Ya cálmate, eres histérica, deberías probarte unos para el instituto seguro habrán chicos que se mueran por ti hasta el mismo Edward Cullen-. Inmediatamente mi cara se trasformo en tristeza, sabía que por más cosas que me pusiera nunca me hablaría, ni me vería, así llegara con cuatro brazos mas.

-Bella, Bella perdóname, Dios no era mi intención, no borra esa carita, agg soy una tonta-. Se disculpaba Alice.

-No Alice, no importa ya, no fue tu culpa, debo irme a casa es tarde, sabes que tengo que ir a preparar la cena para Charlie-. Me dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Bella, perdóname por favor-. Me rogaba.

-Alice te perdono, en serio que no importa, nos vemos mañana-. Salí de la casa estaba lloviendo torrenciales, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta a qué horas comenzó a llover, corrí hasta mi auto y subí, voltee a mirar hacia la entrada y la cara de Alice era de total arrepentimiento, me despedía con la mano.

Iba de regreso a casa, pero la lluvia no me dejaba ver muy bien la carretera, me concentre en ella aunque mi mente también divagaba en Edward, todo el rato que pase con Alice no pensé en él, pero cuando lo nombro todo se me vino encima, sentía de nuevo dolor en mi pecho, de pronto vi que unas luces impactaron en mi cara, luego no sentí nada, todo se quedo en blanco.

**Pov. Edward**

Salí tan enojado de la casa de Tanya, no podía creer que se me ofreciera así nada más, sin siquiera llevar un día de nuestra relación, muchas preguntas se alojaban en mi cabeza, ¿será verdad que Tanya se habría acostado con todos?, ¿Tanya es una chica fácil?, ¿Tanya no tiene respeto para sí misma?, ¿tanto me equivoque con ella?, todo era tan confuso, pero no, no podía ser cierto, alguna explicación tendría para que actuara así, me dirigí a mi casa, estacione mi auto en el garaje de mi casa y me dirigí a la sala. En ella estaban mis padres.

-Hola mamá, hola papá como están? de componer mi cara.

-Bien hijo, que bueno que llegaste te esperábamos para cenar-. Decía mi madre.

-Si hijo bien, ven vamos a la mesa-. Contesto mi padre.

Emmett venia bajando las escaleras, me sonrío y me saludo con la mano, yo le respondí y luego todos nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Luego de una gran cena preparada por mi madre me despedí de todos y me dirigí a mi cuarto, me di una ligera ducha me puse el pijama y me acosté rendido, hoy no quería pensar, quiera dormir y solo dormir.

Como siempre mi queridísimo hermano vino a despertarme. –Levántate idiota hay cosas que hacer-. Se reía.

-Cosas que hacer hoy es sábado que diablos hay para hacer un sábado-. Estaba enojado.

-Vamos chico te tengo planes, levanta ese culo de tu cama vístete y baja te espero abajo-. Salía de mí cuarto.

-Espero que esto sea justificable-. Me levante de mi cama, me dirigí al baño, me asee, me vestí y baje.

-Buenos días-. Salude.

-Buenos días-. Me respondió, papá, mamá, y el idiota de mi hermano.

-Que tal hijo, como amaneciste?-. Preguntaba mi madre.

-Bien, bien, y ustedes?-.

-Bien también hijo gracias-. Mencionaba mi padre.

-Bien hermanito-. Mencionaba un estúpido Emmett.

-Bueno Emmett para qué diablos me despertaste tan temprano?-. Fruncí mi ceño.

-Hijo esas palaras no están permitidas en esta casa-. Reprendía mi padre.

-Lo siento, es que Emmett me saca de quicio-. Sonreía.

-Bueno hermanito, quiero invitarte a una excursión-. Decía Emmett.

-Hijos si van a hacer eso tened cuidado-. Decía mamá-

-No te preocupes madre sabemos cuidarnos muy bien-. Contestaba Emmett.

-Bueno suena bien así me distraigo hoy-. Me refería a Tanya.

-Ok esta hecho, vamos tengo todo listo-. Se dirigía Emmett hacía el garaje.

-Para en seco hijo primero desayunamos-. Le informaba mi padre.

-Cierto, cierto-. Sonreía Emmett.

Nos dirigíamos a la cocina, desayunamos, luego de despedirnos de nuestros padres, y de ellos decirnos que tuviéramos mucho cuidado, salimos a la famosa excursión.

Subimos al Jep de Emmett, salimos del pueblo y nos dirigimos a una trocha, Emmett aparco el coche a un lado y nos dirigimos al fondo del bosque.

-Eh, Emmett para donde vamos-. Hasta ahora me digne a preguntarle.

-Para unas hermosas cascadas un día excursionando solo me las encontré quería que las conocieras-. Sonreía malicioso.

Había escuchado de ellas, nos adentramos en el bosque, mientras íbamos caminando nos hacíamos bromas de mal gusto, hablamos de cuando papá no sacaba de excursión, pues de pequeños nos dedicábamos a encontrar lugares en el bosque. Luego de horas de camino encontramos las maravillosas cascadas, Emmett tenía razón eran hermosas, dos bellas cascadas, las rodeaban un sin fin de arboles, había una piscina natural, todo era en serio que genial.

-Ves son hermosas-. Decía un muy sonriente Emmett.

-Si ya veo algún día deberíamos traer a papá y mamá-. Le sugerí.

-Tienes razón, pero primero quería que las vieras tu-. Sonreía, siempre no la pasábamos genial de excursión.

-Deberíamos volver tienes ganas de empezar a llover-. Miraba cielo.

-Si tienes razón-. Y nos dirigimos a la salida.

Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando comenzó a llover, aunque el agua no nos caía directamente gracias a los arboles, pero nos caía.

-Diablos Emmett porque no nos fijamos en el tiempo-. Estaba ya todo empapado.

-No sé, estaba tan emocionado de venir aquí no le puse atención a eso-. Tenía el ceño fruncido y también estaba empapado.

-Bueno nadie manda en el tiempo, y tampoco le pusimos atención a aquello, no importa conocí un buen lugar, valió la pena-. Le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno eso sí, caminemos más rápido-.

Llegamos donde estaba el Jep y así empapados tuvimos que subirnos, pobre Emmett su bebe se iba a ensuciar, puso la radio, y arrancamos, cada canción que sonaba él la cantaba, parecía un niño, no sé como así lloviendo podía manejar, pues muy poco se veía la carretera aunque preferí no cuestionarlo, preciso pasaban en ese momento Sexy and Know it y gritaba más fuerte.

-Canta conmigo no seas llorón-. Se burlaba y seguía.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly__  
__I pay to the beat, walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah__  
__This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,__  
__It's real fool with the big F o__  
__They like bruce lee rock at the club__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out__  
__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out__When I walk in the spot, this is what I see__  
__Everybody stops and they staring at me__  
__I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it _

-Canta conmigo no seas llorón-. Se burlaba y seguía.

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)__When I'm at the moss, purity just can't fight them up__  
__When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks__  
__This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go__We hit it to the bar, baby don't be nervous__  
__No shows, no shirt, and I still get serviced__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out__  
__Girl look at that body (x3)__  
__I work out_

-Eres un aburrido, vamos canta-. Mientras se movía en su asiento cantando la canción, y tratando de bailarla.

Entre su baile perdió el control del volante, el auto cogió rumbo hacia la izquierda, la lluvia no dejaba ver nada, Emmett trataba de nuevo tomar el control, cuando sentí unas luces en mi cara, supe que habíamos invadido el carril cuando chocamos con un auto, sentí una golpe en mi cabeza y luego nada más.

* * *

Agradecer a las personas que me leen, a sus favoritos y alertas :)

A sus Reviews créanme me da ánimos de seguir adelante, a **montego 24** y** evecullen94..**

Espero que a los que me leen silenciosamente también me regalen uno son mi alimento para cada dia

Cuídense Besos :) Nos vemos el** Domingo **hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son completamente de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos jeje**

**Chicas en serio lo lamento se que el Cap siempre lo subo en la mañana pero tuve algunos percances y eso que casi fanfic no me abre, lo siento deveras :/**

**Espero difruten el Cap  
**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro Chica linda**

**Tercera Persona **

Al chocarse los autos, Emmett, Edward y Bella solo quedaron inconscientes por unos minutos, ya que manejaban despacio por la lluvia, y que el Jeep de Emmett y el Chevy de Bella son autos con buena resistencia, no hubo mucho daño, aunque Bella se hizo un pequeño corte en la cabeza y gracias al olor de la sangre se encontró mareada hasta que se desmayo, el primero en volver a la realidad fue Edward que muy asustado comenzó a zarandear a Emmett.

-Emmett idiota estás bien responde, háblame-. Dijo Edward desesperado, pero Emmett ya también comenzaba a recobrar el sentido.

-Sí, sí y no me llames idiota, tu como estas no te has hecho daño?-. Dijo Emmett también preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, ven vamos a ver la persona con la cual chocamos haber si está bien-. Dijo Edward mientras se bajaba del coche.

**Pov. Edward**

Al saber que Emmett y yo estábamos bien, me dirigí al otro coche para ver cómo estaba la persona con quien chocamos, Emmett también se bajo para revisar.

-Oh mi bebe, lo siento tanto, prometo no volver hacerte daño-. Le decía a su auto.

El auto con el cual se había atropellado Emmett era de un modelo muy antiguo de la marca Chevy, de un color rojo desvalido, creo que lo he visto en el instituto, creo… Al acercarme a la puerta solo pude divisar una mujer, pues la ventanilla estaba cerrada y la lluvia no me dejo ver mucho, aunque también note un poco de sangre en su frente, esto podría ser grave, entonces sin más abrí la puerta, y que me encuentro, una mujer realmente bella, su cabello color chocolate, su piel blanca como la mía, sus pestañas largas y sus cejas delineadas, sus labios carnosos y rosados natural, la chica poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y que hermosos ojos de color chocolate igual que su cabello, al verme los abrió completamente, eran grandes y redondos, simplemente esta chica era hermosa sin necesidad de maquillaje ni nada.

-Señorita se encuentra bien?-. La chica lo único que hizo fue abrir más sus ojos, si era que podía más.

-He...he si, gracias solo que me maree un poco por la sangre-. Su voz era angelical.

-Aun así prefiero llevarla al hospital, ven vamos a mi auto de Emmett.

-No, no gracias yo.. yo estoy bien-. Iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpí.

-No señorita, déjeme llevarla al hospital si quiere puedo manejar su coche hasta allí, pues no ha sufrido daño alguno y se puede manejar, así usted no se sentiría incomoda.

-No…no en serio gracias, estoy bien..-. No termino cuando comenzó de nuevo a marearse.

-Emmett necesito llevar esta chica al hospital –grite- por favor acompáñame, aunque yo manejo el coche de la chica para no dejarlo aquí-. Mi hermano puso sonrisa de burla.

-Que abusivo he, ya le pediste permiso?-. Ya volvió mi chico aunque tenía razón, voltee a mirar a la chica y ella asintió, aunque se sonrojo un poco, se veía más hermosa así.

-Sí, no molestes-. La chica con un movimiento no muy bueno se traslado al puesto de copiloto.

-Ok, ok entonces arranca que te sigo-. Emmett sonreía pícaro.

Prendí el auto y sonó muy fuerte el motor, no me importo, voltee a ver la chica se veía pálida, demasiado, iba cerrando sus ojos, según papa no es bueno cuando te das un golpe en la cabeza cerrar los ojos así que decidí hablarle.

-Soy Edward Cullen, tu cómo te llamas?-. Le di una pequeña sonrisa, y dirigí de nuevo mi vista a la carretera al menos había disminuido un poco la lluvia, por el rabillo del ojo vi que ella se sorprendió al yo hablarle.

-He, amm soy Bella, Bella Swan-. Dijo la chica con timidez, pero todavía se notaba mareada.

-Bella en serio estas bien?, te noto mareada-.

-Ah, sí, si lo que pasa es que no puedo sentir el olor de la sangre porque me mareo, pero estoy bien no es necesario que vallamos al hospital-. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Pues lo siento señorita pero ya estamos en el hospital-. La chica se sorprendió.

La ayude a bajar, ya solo lloviznaba, Emmett, dijo que esperaba en el Jeep, entramos al hospital y mi padre ahí estaba, que bien.

-Papa, hola como estas?-. Papa se sorprendió en verme.

-Bien hijo gracias, pero que haces aquí, me sorprende-. Mi sonrisa torcida.

-Lo sé papa lo que pasa, es que chocamos con Bella y quería que la revisaras-. Papa se percato de Bella.

-Oh, la hija de Charlie Swan verdad?, como que chocaron?, Señorita está bien le noto sangre en su frente y tu hijo? y Emmett?-. Bella se sobresalto, parece que papa si la conoce, como yo no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, papa parecía alterado.

-Si doctor Cullen, y no fue nada…-. La interrumpí.

-Papa podrías revisarla, y yo y Emmett estamos bien no te alteres por favor-. Papa pareció creerme.

-Doctor Cullen no fue nada, una pequeña cortada podría yo limpiármela y ya está-. Bella se iba a ir, la detuve, su piel es suave, Edward concéntrate.

-Por favor dame el gusto deja que papa te revise tú podrías?-. Mu dirigí hacia mi padre.

-Claro ven vamos Bella-. Papa se dirigió a su consultorio, la chica lo siguió, parecía molesta, yo espere en la sala, al rato Emmett llegó.

-Hey chico porque te demoras tanto, quiero llegar a casa tengo hambre-. Ja! Emmett cuando no tiene hambre.

-Papa no ha salido de revisar a Bella, por cierto Emmett tú has visto esa chica alguna vez?-. Mi mente no daba. Emmett rio pícaro.

-Con que te gusta he –le miré mal- Si la he visto en el instituto-. Como yo nunca la he visto.

-En serio? Nunca la he visto-. Emmett reía cada vez más fuerte.

-Tal vez porque no es popular hermanito-. De razón, una chica ordinaria, porque ella tenía que ser una chica ordinaria.

-Que cara de decepción he-. En serio tengo esa cara.

-No digas tonterías idiota-. Estaba irritado.

Papa y Bella llegaban donde estábamos, Bella traía una cura en su frente y unas pastillas en la mano.

-Hola papa, señorita-. Saludo Emmett.

Bella saludo con su mano.

-Hola hijo como estas? Bien a ti tampoco te paso nada?-. Papa no me creyó que estábamos bien mmm.

-Bien papa no te preocupes estamos bien-. Emmett miraba a Bella, ella lo noto y medio se sonrojo.

-Bueno debo irme a mi casa se me hace tarde, gracias doctor Carlisle, gracias Edward, gracias emm-. Emmett la interrumpió.

-Emmett y mucho gusto-. Le extendió su mano Bella se la dio.

-Bella también es un gusto y hasta luego-. Se despedía la chica.

-Hasta luego Bella, saludes a Charlie-. Dijo mi padre.

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta para irse le pregunte – Segura puedes manejar hasta casa sola?-. Ella volteo.

-Seguro, seguro gracias y suficiente ya es que me hayas traído al hospital-. Y se fue.

-Bueno padre creo que nosotros también nos vamos y gracias-. Le sonreí.

-Si claro hijos y cuídense-. Decía preocupado.

-Sí, sí claro papa y vámonos ya Edward que tengo hambre-. Y de nuevo Emmett.

Nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett y nos dirigimos a casa, no dejaba de pensar en Bella es tan hermosa su piel tan suave, su hermosa vos, pero tenía que ser ordinaria agg estúpidas reglas, pero yo no las iba a romper, pero deseaba de nuevo hablarle, esa chica me cautivo, alguna excusa tenía que encontrar para de nuevo hablar con ella.

Llegamos a casa y Emmett de una vez corrió a la cocina, por su adorada comida, mama estaba sentada en la sala tejiendo una manta.. Creo.

-Emmett ten cuidado con mi cocina, y deja comida para tu hermanos, y como estás hijo?-. Decía mi madre.

-Bien mama Emmett me llevo a unas cascadas hermosísimas algún día tenemos que ir los cuatro-. Le sonreía a mi madre.

-Oh genial claro hijo cuando tú papa este en descanso-. Me sonreía igual.

-Subiré a mi habitación necesito de un buen baño la lluvia nos cogió de camino y Emmett haz lo mismo si no te enfermas-. Me dirigí a mi cuarto mama sonrió y asintió.

-Si ya se-. Oí gritar a Emmett.

Entre a mi habitación y puse música clásica, entre al baño, y puse a llenar la tina con agua tibia quería relajarme un poco.

A los minutos la tina estuvo lista me quite mi ropa y entre en ella, el agua estaba tibia, deliciosa, oí sonar mi celular, lo había dejado en la cama, al cabo que dejo de sonar volvió de nuevo a comenzar, la persona que estuviera llamando tenía que esperarse, no iba a salir de la tina por solo contestar, después de unas timbradas más dejaron de insistir y yo me relaje completamente y pensando en Bella, esa chica la cual me cautivo tanto, sus sonrojos adorables, su sonrisa encantadora, ella que no es tan alta como yo, es delgada, bonita cintura, tiene bonito cuerpo, no como el de las porristas del instituto pero aun así es hermosa completamente.

**Pov. Bella**

Todavía no salía de mi asombro, precisamente con la persona que choque era Edward y Emmett Cullen, me encontraba en mi casa preparando la cena pues Charlie no tardaría en llegar.

Después de unos minutos de haber terminado, fui a darme un baño, el ver a Edward así hoy, tan cerca, me alegro mucho, y es más lindo de cerca, sus facciones de su cara perfectas, sus ojos verdes el cual no los iguala nadie, sus labios carnosos, que tanto deseaba besar, deja de pensar en tonterías.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí, al momento llegó mi padre al verme se sorprendió, pero porque?, claro, ya me acorde la cura en mi cabeza.

-Isabella que te paso?-. Decía preocupado, no podía contarle lo del casi accidente.

-Papa sabes que soy algo patosa, y pues me resbalé pero no caí al piso me recibió la pared y me hice un pequeño corte no es nada grave-. Papa no pareció sorprenderse ahora.

-Bella pero estas bien?-. Yo asentí. –Ok vamos a cenar tengo hambre.

-Yo igual-. Había hecho lasaña sabía que a papa le gustaba.

Después de la cena le di buenas noches a mi padre y subí a mi cuarto después de hoy solo quería dormir, así que no tome mis cascos, mi reproductor, y puse música muy bajita, música clásica y después de un rato quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un poco tarde, mi reproductor se había descargado, pues me quede dormida y no lo apague, bueno ya después volvía a cargarlo, mi padre ya se había ido, aunque hoy solo iba a pescar con Billy.

Me levante y me asee, después baje y desayune mis cereales, subí de nuevo a mi cuarto, decidí que hoy iría a la reserva a saludar a mi amigo Jacob.

Jacob es mi amigo desde que yo tengo memoria, es de la reserva Quileutes y un año mayor que yo, su pelo es negro, sus ojos igual, su piel morena, cuerpo musculoso, labios carnosos, facciones perfectas, aunque eso sí, no le iguala a Edward, diablos Edward ugg tiene que salir de mis pensamientos.

Bueno Jacob me ha apoyado en todo, siempre ha estado conmigo, yo lo considero como el hermano mayor que siempre quise tener y estoy segura que el también me considera como su hermanita.

Luego de abrigarme para el frio y llamar a Alice que hoy iría donde Jacob subí a mi auto y arranque, después le contaría lo sucedido con Edward.

La casa de Jacob era un tanto pequeña de una sola planta, contaba con dos habitaciones, y la cocina que en las mismas estaba la sala, y un pequeño baño.

Jacob salió a recibirme, seguro escucho el motor de mi amado auto.

-Hola Bella-. Jacob sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Jacob, como estas?-. Lo abrase y él me respondió.

-Bien bien, hace tiempos que no vienes pensé que te habías olvidado de mi-. Puso cara de abandonado.

-Hey no seas exagerado vine hace una semana-. Le dije riéndome.

-Por eso Bella una semana, 7 días, 168 horas, 34.560 minutos, y te parece poco-. Este chico me sorprendía.

-Ya en serio para-. No paraba de reírme.

-Ok, ok y entonces cuéntame de ti-.

La pasamos toda la tarde hablando del instituto, de los chicos de la reserva, de Alice, de todo lo que hice lo días que no lo había visto, hicimos bromas, reímos sin parar, bueno de todo menos de Edward solo lo sabia Alice y quería que todo se quedara así, fue una buena tarde.

-Bueno Jacob, debo irme, debo ir a hacer la cena a Charlie, nos vemos otro día o vas a visitarme-. Le sonreí.

-Claro, claro un día iré a tu casa mientras tanto no dejes de venir-. Me dio un abrazo.

-Ok, cuídate te quiero-. Me despedí.

-Yo también Bella, yo también-. Encendí mi auto y cogí marcha a mi casa.

Al llegar Charlie, cenamos, después de preguntarme de mi día, y contarme que le había ido muy bien en la pesca, me despedí y subí a mi cuarto, llame a Alice le conté que había ido a ver a Jacob, y ella me dijo que llegarían unos estudiantes nuevos al instituto, los gemelos Hale, pobres serian los nuevos comidillas de los estudiantes, después de despedirme diciendo que la vería mañana en el instituto me di una pequeña ducha me puse el pijama y de nuevo me lance a mi cama a descansar, por suerte y hoy Jacob me hizo olvidar a Edward, mañana sería mi nuevo martirio.

* * *

**Bueno y apareceran lo Hale o.o jeje chicas espero me sigan leyendo y les guste el Cap si es asi regalñame un Review ;) son mi alimento de cada dia**

**Agradecer a todas aquellas personas que ponen a mi fic de favorito o me siguen, tambien a las alertas y todos los que me leen Gracias de veras tambien a los que dejan sus Reviews jeje Gracias en serio lamento subirlo tarde..**

**Tengo una mala noticia ahora actualizare cada semana, no me maten por favor es que he tenido algunos probles pero si puedo antes con mucho gusto si no pues cada _Domingo,_ lo siento de verass :( espero me entiendan.**

**Cuidensen mucho :) Besos :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Sthephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos jeje **

**Aqui les traigo el nuevo Cap espero les guste**

**Capitulo 5 Los Hale**

* * *

**Pov. Bella**

Muy poco fui abriendo mis ojos, había una claridad que me desconcertaba, parecía como si hubiera sol, pero eso era imposible en Forks, bueno muy pocas, poquitas veces al año hacía sol, pero tenía mucha curiosidad, así que me obligue a levantarme y fui hasta mi ventana, quede realmente sorprendida, había sol.

Esto es genial, fue corriendo a asearme, quería salir lo más pronto de mi casa, a disfrutarlo, inclusive quería no ir al instituto para disfrutarlo en vez de estar en el salón de clases, pero eso ya era descabellado, además puede que ya más tarde no haya, bueno ya deja de ser pesimista Bella, salí de baño ya duchada, e iba a vestirme, me puse unos vaqueros con una blusa color azul claro fresquita, de todas maneras llevaría mi chamarra por si llovía o se ponía a hacer frio, en Forks nunca se sabe, deje mi cabello suelto, y me puse mis converse favoritas, baje de mi cuarto ya con las cosas listas, mi bolso con mis libros, mi celular, y las llaves de mi auto, fui a la cocina y me serví mis deliciosos cereales, después de desayunar, salí de mi casa.

Que día tan hermoso había afuera, el bosque, todo ese verde contrastaba con el azul del cielo soleado, estaba todo despejado, sin neblina, que genial, no sé porque pero estaba tan optimista, bueno aunque hace unos minutos andaba en otra tregua, pero aun así de un momento a otro me sentí realmente bien, hoy nadie me iba a bajar de mi ánimo.

Estaba ya entrando a una plaza para estacionar mi auto, cuando vi a Alice se veía radiante, traída un vestido blanco que le llegaba a unos cuatro dedos de su rodilla, tenia adornos con florecitas verdes, y unas sandalias del mismo color que las flores, aunque también vi que traía su chamarra, precauciones.

-Alice-. La llame con mi sonrisa más radiante.

-Bella-. Me abrazó también, venia con su sonrisa más radiante.

-Que día más hermoso no?-. Le dije mientras nos separábamos.

-Waoo pero tus ánimos si que están arriba-. Me vio sorprendida.

-Jeje no se pero si me siento realmente bien-. Me encogí de hombros.

-Eso está más que bien, me encanta esa actitud-. Me sonrió.

Íbamos de camino para clases cuando vimos, un auto espectacular, era rojo descapotable, creo que un BMW, no sé mucho de autos pero este lo vi en la televisión, un día que estaba aburrida prendí la tele, y este salió en una propaganda, era increíble en vista directa, del auto salió una chica alta, rubia, con un cuerpo muy bonito, podría decir que era la chica más bonita que haya visto, traía una falda negra que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, una blusa roja escotada, y unos tacones de unos 12 cm de altura del mismo color de la falda, sus labios también completamente rojos, y unos ojos azules profundos, también traía una chamarra negra, creo que todo el mundo andaba preparado, la chica nunca la había visto. Luego salió otra persona del auto, un chico alto igual de alto que la chica así con los tacones, su cuerpo su cabello color rubio y ojos iguales que la chica, su cuerpo musculoso, no mucho pero sí, traía unos vaqueros desgastados y una camisa blanca, también traída una chamarra, a él tampoco nunca lo había visto creo que deben ser las personas que dijo Alice que venían.

-Ves ese chico tan lindo?-. Me pregunto ella.

-Si Alice lo veo, pero ven vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases-. La hale.

-Sí, si vamos-. Me contesto viendo al chico.

Llegamos al pasillo yo me dirigí a mi salón y ella al suyo, yo tenía matemáticas y ella Lenguaje, llegue y me senté en mi puesto, cuando por la puerta iba entrando Edward, se veía tan lindo, sonriente, traía unos vaqueros y un buzo manga larga café, aunque tenía sus mangas regidas hasta el codo, al llegar a su puesto, antes de sentarse a su puesto me vio sorprendido y creo que me sonrió, estaba delirando él nunca me vería y menos me regalaría una sonrisa, mi corazón estaba a mil, me recordé que debía respirar, así que a los segundos me calme y sonreí podría ser mi imaginación pero aun así estaba feliz por ello, llego el profesor y nos saludo a todos.

-Hola chicos que tal su fin de semana?, hoy a nuestra instituto llegaron dos alumnos nuevos espero los respeten, y sean compañeritas, aunque en esta clase solo estará el señor Hale-. Hizo señas a la puerta, y el chico que vi en las plazas entro sonriente.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jasper Hale-. Me sorprendió cuando hablo, tenía toda la tranquilidad del planeta, y yo si estuviera hay estaría temblando del miedo, todos le respondieron, las mujeres con una sonrisa en la cara, y comiéndoselo con la miraba, y los chicos de mala gana.

-Señor Hale siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan es el único puesto disponible.

Jasper vio hacia mí y me sonrió, yo me sonroje un poco, me gustaba sentarme sola, siempre he sido sola en esta clase bueno ahora tenía compañía, el sentó a mi lado y sobresalte, el chico me vio de nuevo sonriendo.

-Hola-. Me dijo cortésmente.

-Hola-. Le respondí tímida.

El profesor empezó la clase así que no, que el chico no dijo nada más.

Las primeras clases estuvieron sin molestias, salí a la cafetería el día todavía estaba soleado, que bien. Al llegar a la entrada de la cafetería me encontré con Alice, así que fuimos a hacer fila para comprar el almuerzo.

Me fije en la entrada de la cafetería venía entrando Edward y la chica nueva hablando, no sé porque pero me dieron celos, al frente de ellos estaba Tanya, el paso sin siquiera verla, ¿Qué paso aquí?.

Terminamos de comprar y nos dirigimos a la mesa de siempre, Alice estaba encantada contándome que con el chico nuevo compartían historia, por lo que veo puedo jurar que ese chico le gusto.

-Bella, me estas poniendo atención?-. Me pregunto.

-Si Alice, todo lo que me dijiste sobre Jasper-. Ella me vio sorprendida.

-Jasper? Como sabes que se llama Jasper?-. Me dijo.

-Porque el profesor lo hizo presentarse en la clase de matemáticas, es más se sienta conmigo-. Me encogí de hombros.

-En serio?, que suerte tienes Bella que no daría por sentarme a su lado-. Tenía cara de caramelo.

-Te gusta?- Ella asintió- Waoo primer chico al cual Alice le gusta-. Frunció el ceño.

-Deja de decir tonterías Bella-. Me reí.

-Pero si es verdad, sabes que lo es-. Ella resoplo.

-Hola señoritas-. Dijo alguien a mis espaldas, Alice abrió sus ojos demasiado, voltee a ver y era Jasper, que hacia él aquí?.

-Hola-. Respondimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo el chico sonrió.

-Te acuerdas de mí el que se sentó contigo en matemáticas-. Me sonrió.

-Claro, claro, por cierto soy Bella y ella mi amiga Alice-. Dije si más.

-Que bueno saber tu nombre Bella- Me sonrió- Alice un placer, soy Jasper-. Alice sonreía como nunca.

-Disculpe la molestia chicas pero podría sentarme con ustedes?-. Eso si me sorprendió.

-Claro, claro dijo Alice-. Él me vio y asentí.

-Y de dónde vienes?-. Pregunto Alice muy interesada.

-De Seattle y ustedes siempre han vivido en Forks?-. Nos sonrió, este chico sí que es amable.

-No, yo antes también vivía en Seattle-. Contesto una sonriente Alice.

-En serio?- Alice asintió- Genial, y tu Bella siempre has vivido aquí?-. Me preguntó.

-Si desde que nací- contesté- Lo siento debo ir al baño, los dejo un momento, no me demoro-. Ambos asintieron.

Me levante y salí de la cafetería, antes de entrar al pasillo que daba al baño, escuche a Edward discutiendo con Tanya.

-No me digas nada, es que es increíble, no llevamos un día y tú te me insinuaste, para que me acostara contigo-. Grito Edward, quede en shock.

-Eddy perdóname, me deje llevar por el beso y pues no sé que me paso-. Contesto ella.

-Tanya no me hables ahora que estoy muy molesto y no busques que te mande a volar-. Ugg nunca había escuchado a Edward así.

-Ok, Eddy pero más tarde cuando te calmes podemos hablar-. Tanya sollozaba.

-Yo te busco-. No oí nada más.

De nuevo retome mi camino al baño, no podía creer lo que había oído, Tanya se le insinuó y ni siquiera llevaban un día de novios, que chica, zorra tenía que ser, no sé porque Edward no se daba cuenta, bueno pero pelearon y eso es genial.

A llegar de nuevo a la mesa, tocaron para de nuevo ir a clases.

-Bella porque te demoraste tanto?-. Me preguntó Alice, me di cuenta que Jasper no estaba.

Bueno me demore por escuchar a Edward y Tanya discutiendo, pero eso no se lo iba a decir, ella es mi casi hermana lo sé, pero tampoco quería que me tachara de chismosa. -Lo siento, lo siento pero es que me sentí un poco mal, y Jasper?-.

- Se acaba de ir hace unos minutos, por cierto es genial como me trata pero después te cuento porque ya hay que ir a clases-. La cafetería estaba casi vacía.

-Sí, si vamos-. Nos dirigimos a clase, esta hora la compartíamos, pero nos sentábamos en puestos diferentes, bueno la profesora nos separo, tenemos español.

Llegamos un poco tarde al salón, pero la profesora no se dio cuenta daba la espalda a la puerta, vi que la chica nueva estaba sentada en la mitad del salón con Eric un chico de clase, al sentarme en mi puesto Jessica que era mi compañera de pupitre me saludo.

-Hola Bella, si viste a Rosalie que chica tan arrogante-. Yo si dije que era un milagro que me hablara si no era para hablar de los demás.

-Quien es Rosalie-. Estaba perdida.

-Pues la chica nueva, pero claro como llegaste tarde te perdiste la presentación-. Pobre chica tan bien le toco presentarse.

-Ahh, pero porque dices que arrogante yo creo que no siquiera le has hablado y ya estás diciendo esas cosas.

-La hubieras visto, cuando hablo a todos nos miraba con desprecio, así como diciendo "que fastidio estar en este salón" y como camino hasta su puesto, eso cantoneaba las caderas de un lado a otro, y cuando se sentó miro mal al pobre de Eric-. Sera que le puso atención?.

-Entiendo peri ya déjala-. Dije con fastidio.

-Tú...-. La profe le llamo la atención.

-Señorita Stanley podría contar para todos lo que habla-. Gracias a Dios no me nombro.

-No profesora nada es solo que le decía a Bella que me explicara algo que no entendí la clase anterior-. Ugg me tenía que nombrar a mí.

-Eso es en la casa, o en el descanso-. La regaño.

-Lo siento profesora no volverá a pasar-. Le dio una sonrisa lo que parecía de arrepentimiento.

-Eso espero-. Le dijo, todos miraban a Jessica hasta que la profesora de nuevo llamo la atención.

La clase pasa sin percances, buena sin más percances, y para mi gusto demasiado rápido pues mi siguiente y la última es Edu. Física, mi tortura, no sé porque tienen que darla, va en contra de mí, yo que me tropiezo con mis propios pies, pero bueno si no la hago repruebo y esto estaría muy mal.

Llegue al gimnasio y fui a los vestidores a cambiarme, al llegar de nuevo el profesor nos explico, que jugaríamos baloncesto, esto está muy mal pero dije que hoy nada dañaría mi día menos esto, en esta clase estaba sola Alice tenía otra y yo no era que me hablara con muchos si se acercaban bien si no que se jodan, pero bueno en esta clase si Estaba Edward y para mi gran sorpresa estaba Jasper, me vio se acerco y me dijo bajito "Hola" yo le respondí con la cabeza, el profesor hablo.

-Chicos se van a hacer grupo de cinco personas yo los escojo, tienen 15 minutos para el juego, de ahí su nota de hoy-. Esto es malo.

-Bueno entonces, Ben, Maria, Kathe, Peter, Harry, uno-. Así siguió hasta que me llamaron a mi.

-Bella, Jasper, Edward, Ángela, Mario-. Edward en mi grupo, me quede en shock ni siquiera supe que más paso.

-Bella, Bella, que te pasa?-. Pregunto Jasper.

-No, no nada solo que ten cuidado conmigo tropiezo con todo creo que los hare perder-. Algo que siempre pasa conmigo.

-No te preocupes nosotros te protegemos-. Esta vez hablo Edward. – Soy Edward-. Se saludaron on Edward.

-Yo Jasper un placer-. Le dio mano.

Estaba todavía en shock y preciso nos tocaba de primeras comenzamos a jugar y puedo decir que me caí varias veces, Jasper y Edward me ayudaban a levantarme, estaba más que sonrojada, pero Gracias a Dios pasaron los 15 minutos y gracias a los chicos y Ángela ganamos, pues ellos sabían del deporte incluido Jasper, aunque no me sorprendía, a pesar de todo tuve una buena nota y en lo que quedo de hora hable con Jasper de todo un poco, más que todo me preguntaba sobre el instituto que para acostumbrarse.

Tocaron la campana, me despedí de Jasper e iba a salir a cambiarme cuando el profesor me llamo.

-Bella, lleva los balones al cuarto donde se guardan, el candado está abierto así que lo cierras después de salir y puedes irte a casa-. Bueno esto no era tan difícil.

-Ok profesor que tenga una bonita tarde-. EL dije.

-Gracias igualmente-. Le sonreí.

Fui a llevar los balones, cuando volví a los vestidores no había nadie, me cambie y salí cuando cruce la puerta del gimnasio escuche una conocida voz.

-Hola Bella, como sigues?-. Edward me pregunto, no supe que decirle.

-Me recuerdas verdad, fui el que provoco el choque el sábado, bueno fue mi hermano pero yo iba con él, y pues me implica-. Siguió diciendo.

-He, he claro si, y si sigo bien gracias y usted como esta?-. No podía tutearlo, estaba lo mas roja posible.

- Si quieres me puedes tutear-. Me miro y asentí-. Y bien Gracias, y en serio lo siento por eso la lluvia no ayudo mucho.

-No, no te preocupes ya paso y estamos bien Emmett también verdad?-. Asintió. – Bueno si no es más hasta luego-.

-No espera yo te quería amm será que mañana en la tarde te puedo invitar a un café para cumplir mi falta?-. Esto que escucho es cierto, es imposible. –Que dices?. Mm bueno puedo decirle que si y después cancelar.

-He si claro aunque no deberías estar hablando conmigo no pertenezco a tu grupo-. Me refería a los populares.

-Amm no, no importa, nos vemos entonces mañana, a qué horas te recojo?.- Me recoge?

-Amm, tengo que pedir permiso a mi Charlie mañana te aviso-. Me sonrió.

-Ok, entonces hasta mañana-. Se fue.

Salí a las plazas por mi auto para ir a casa, estaba sorprendía, lo de hace unos minutos fue verdad?. Más tarde pienso en esto primero necesito ir a casa…

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, estuvo raro me inspire en mi música jejej primera vez que lo hago espero no me haya ido tanto o algo este mal..**

**Amm estoy en una nueva historia que se me ocurrió hace unos días pero no sé. Es algo así de una relación pero en internet y bueeeenoo que dicen la subo? Jeje no sé pero necesitaba de su opinión.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que me leen.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejan su Review, que ponen la historia en Favorito, o siguiendo el Autor, por las Alertas.**

**Espero llevar las expectativas de greek - cullen & Maya Masen Cullen y Gracias por sus Reviews al igual que montego 24, yevi 08 y even cullen 94 Son mi alimento de cada día :D**

**Bueno las veo el _Domingo_ o antes jeje**

**Su amiga Amy .. Cuídense Besos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaro los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer yo dolo juego con ellos jeje**

* * *

******Capitulo 6 Me gusta más de lo debido.**

**Pov. Edward**

Después de relajarme y disfrutar de mi baño, salí cogí mi celular y vi que tenía 10 llamadas no contestadas y eran de Tanya.

Sinceramente no se qué hacer con ella, simplemente ya no me atrae, pensé que la quería pero no, ahora me gusta mucho Bella, ¡! Que me hizo esta mujer ¡! A Tanya la he conocido desde siempre, desde que llegue aquí, y pensé que la quería más que una amiga pero no, resulta que llega Bella, ni siquiera la conozco y Dios me tiene mal. Tal vez este delirando.

Total nada puedo hacer, pertenecemos a mundos distintos, a clases diferentes, esto es un desastre total, pero bueno voy a ver qué tanto me puedo acercar a ella.

-Hermanito que tanto piensas he?-. Me sobresalte.

-He, he? Nada, nada que ideas tuyas-. El idiota se reía.

-Mama nos quiere abajo para cenar, y me tendrás que contar, te conozco perfecto-. Bueno a Emmett le puedo hablar sobre ella, no?.

-Claro ya bajo o es que quieres que le de un infarto a mama con este cuerpazo?-. Emmett puso cara de payaso.

-Tú si claro te creo-. Se carcajeaba.- Mejor vístete y vamos, te veo abajo.- Salió de mi cuarto y yo me puse mi pantalón para dormir y una franela y baje.

-Huele delicioso-. Murmure.

-Gracias hijo-. Contesto mi madre.

Todos ayudamos a acomodar la mesa y nos sentamos a cenar, no sin antes dar gracias por el alimento.

-Como les fue en la excursión?-. Pregunto mi padre.

-Bien, bien le enseñe a Edward unas cascadas hermosas las cuales me las encontré un día que iba solo, cuando tengas un tiempo libre podremos ir todos, que te parece?-. Hablo Emmett.

-Muy buena idea, pero amor estarías dispuestas?-. Mi padre miraba a mi madre con ternura, esperaba encontrar el amor así algún día, aunque ahora no estoy para eso primero a hay que experimentar de todo para luego entregarse totalmente.

-Claro, claro solo que tendrán que acostumbrarse a mi paso, ya no será como antes-. Mi madre sonreía con ternura.

-Como no hacerlo madre seria súper genial volveríamos a los tiempos aquellos-. Dije yo.

-Bueno entonces esta echo, que cuando nuestro padre tenga tiempo iremos de excursión en familia-. Dijo Emmett.

Después de acabarnos de contar nuestro día, ayudamos a mama a recoger la mesa, nos deseamos buenas noches y cada uno subió a su habitación correspondiente, obviamente mi papa y mama juntos, después de quitarme la franela ya que dormía sin ella, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pasa-. Dije a quien quiera que fuera.

-Hola hermano como vas?-. Me pregunto Emmett, sabía que venía por información.

-Bien, que te trae por aquí?-. Me hice el desentendido.

-Sabes a que vengo, estabas muy concentrado antes y con cara de dilema, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y que te puedo ayudar-. Y si tiene razón nadie mejor que él.

-Bueno si, es que, te acuerdas de la chica con la cual chocamos?-. Emmett rio con malicia.

-Claro cómo olvidarla, no me digas que te flecho-. Que tan bien me conoce.

-Algo así, sabes no he podido sacármela de la mente desde que la vi, no sé qué me pasa con esa chica, pero me gusta mucho pero también sabes que no puedo ser nada con ella, ni siquiera hablarle-. No iba a incumplir nuestras leyes, aunque ahora me parecen absurdas.

-Lo sé y debes estar delirando, solo fue un rato que pasaste con ella y ya te tiene así, esa chica debe ser dinamita-. Y lo era todo de ella me llamaba, aunque solo sabia su nombre.

-Pues lo es y sabes me gustaría hablarle, no se conocerla, pero nunca fallaría a las reglas, sabes que ella no pertenece donde nosotros estamos-. Popular y Ordinaria, imposible.

-También lo sé, pero dime donde quedo Tanya?-. Fruncí el ceño.

- De Tanya mejor ni hablemos, no te podrías ni imaginar con que me salió-. Emmett puso cara de "ya sabía que iban a terminar mal".

-No llevan ni una semana juntos y ya están de pelea? Que te hizo?-. Algo insólito hermanito, algo insólito.

-La tarde que la lleve a pasear, llegamos a su casa, y se me insinuó para que tuviéramos sexo, puedes creerlo?, bueno no digo que no lo tendría con ella, pero no espero ni un día, me dejo mucho que pensar, y de colmo llega Bella y me enloquece, estoy perdido-. Emmett se burlaba.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, es cierto que se desea a la mujer desde el comienzo, pero también sabemos respetar, y si tampoco se ve bien, crees que los rumores sean ciertos?-. También lo he pensado.

-Pues, créeme le he echado cabeza eso, pero voy a seguir con ella, tal vez Bella sea un capricho, y Tanya, siempre ha estado conmigo, pero eso sí, la tendré al margen por unos días, no me gusto la actitud de ella-. A Emmett no le gusto mucho la idea.

-Sabes que te he dicho que la dejes, hay mejores, pero bueno no te cuestiono, y respecto a esa chica que tanto nombras, simplemente haz de cuenta que no existe, así como siempre porque sabes que es del instituto, y aun así nunca antes la habías vistos pues haz lo mismo ahora-. En eso él tenía razón pero ahora que la he visto veo muy difícil a apartar la vista de ella.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias por escuchar, ahora vamos a dormir hay que ir mañana al instituto, y la verdad estoy cansado-. Todo hoy fue adrenalina.

-Siempre hermano, por algo somos los mejores amigos no?, que descanses-. Sabía que era así.

-Tu igual-. Emmett salió de mi cuarto, apague las luces, me acosté en mi cama y a los minutos caí profundamente dormido.

Como nunca faltaba vino Emmett y me despertó, me levante perezosamente de la cama, también demasiado molesto con las escoria de mi hermano, fui a asearme, me lave los dientes, me lave la cara, y sin más entre a darme un buen baño, salí me seque el cabello, mi cuerpo y me puse unos vaqueros, un buzo manga larga café, mi zapatos de vestir y me pare frente al espejo a acomodar mi cabello, que por más de que se trate de peinar, siempre queda despeinado, todo un trabajo con mi pelo, en un momento me di cuenta que había mucha claridad afuera, salí a ver por mi ventana y claro había sol, no muy común en Forks, se veía que haría buen día hoy, le sonreí a la claridad. Luego de todo este procedimiento baje.

-Hola mama, papa que tal su mañana?-. Salude a mis padres.

-Bien hijo, gracias y tú?, y con este día soleado proclama ser buen día-. Saludo mama. –Bien, gracias hijo.-Saludo papa.

-Pues como siempre apartando los modos de despertar de Emmett, bien, y si es genial eso, pero no se sabe si más tarde llueva-. Le sonreí, hoy Emmett me vacio un vaso de agua fría en mi cara.

-Que te hizo Emmett hijo?-. Me sonrió mi madre.

-Nada, madre no te preocupes por eso-. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Emmett bajo y desayunamos todos juntos como todas las mañanas, luego nos despedimos de mis padres, nos deseamos un buen día y nos subimos a mi volvo , el camino al instituto fue un completo desastre, Emmett me hizo bromas de todo tipo, inclusive llego a nombrar a Bella y eso que debería hacer de cuenta que no existía.

Llegamos al instituto cuando me fije que había un hermoso BMW estacionado en una plaza, el auto era rojo, y era descapotable.

-Ves ese hermoso auto-. Le pregunte a Emmett.

-Wao, sí que contesto.

Del auto se bajo una chica rubia, hermosa, tenía un cuerpazo, como el de una porrista, llevaba una blusa roja escotada, una falda negra que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, con tacones igual de negros, nunca había visto esta chica.

-Pero si el auto esta hermoso, la chica que se bajo de este es una ía un muy embobado Emmett, pero sí que tenía razón.

Del auto también se bajo un chico, era alto pero no como yo, también rubio, traía unos vaqueros degastados, una camisa blanca y zapatos de vestir, al chico tampoco nunca lo había visto.

No bajamos del auto Emmett y yo y nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, a la primera hora tenía matemáticas, entre al salón, me fui a sentar, cuando la vi, hay estaba Bella sentada unos puestos atrás, me sorprendió mucho, como nunca había visto a esta hermosa chica, por unos segundos nuestras miradas se conectaron y yo le sonreí, ella se veía aturdida, y sonrojada se veía tan adorable, mire de nuevo al frente ya que estaba entrando el profesor, nos saludo a todos.

-Hola chicos que tal su fin de semana?, hoy a nuestra instituto llegaron dos alumnos nuevos espero los respeten, y sean compañeritas, aunque en esta clase solo estará el señor Hale-. Vio hacía la puerta y vi entrar el chico que estaba en el estacionamiento, así que son nuevos.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Jasper Hale-. El chico saludo, yo ni lo vi, no me interesaba mucho eso, el profesor hablo de nuevo.

-Señor Hale siéntese al lado de la señorita Swan es el único puesto disponible-. Qué? Ese chico sí que tiene suerte, me hubiera gustado sentarme con ella, se dirigió a puesto de ella, con su cara sonriente, ella se sonrojo, ugg que enojo el que sentía, quería matar ese chico.

La clase transcurrió lenta, cada vez que podía le dirigía una mirada a Bella, porque simplemente no podía acercarme a ella y hablarle, tenía ganas de preguntarle que tal le fue después del incidente, casi accidente, pero simplemente no podía.

Las siguientes clases fueron sin percances, en la cuarta hora antes de salir a receso, también el profesor de esa clase nos presento a Rosalie Hale, la otra chica nueva que llego al instituto, el profesor la hizo sentarse en mi pupitre ya que yo estaba solo.

Cuando la chica se sentó, me regalo una sonrisa encantadora, yo se la devolví, al finalizar la clase ella me saludo.

-Hola-. Me volvió a sonreír como antes.

-Hola, que tal te ha parecido el instituto?-. Le pregunte para entablar conversación, me dijo que todo normal que era muy diferente a donde vivía pero aun así normal, salimos a la cafetería, y ella se sentó en mi mesa, le presente a mi grupo, todos quedaron encantados con ella, charlábamos amenamente preguntándole cosas a la chica cuando Tanya llego a molestar.

-Eddy podemos hablar un segundo a solas-. Me dijo con la mirada que no la fuera a plantar.

-Chicos vuelvo en seguida-. Todos asintieron.

-Gracias por venir-. No habíamos parado en el pasillo que da a los baños.

No me agradezcas nada y dime para que me quieres?-. Le puse mi actitud más hostil.

-Te llame ayer no me contestaste-. Hizo un puchero.

-Estaba bañándome, mi celular se quedo en la cama-. Seguía con mi mala actitud.

-Eddy perdóname por favor, me deje llevar lo siento-. Puso cara de arrepentida, aunque también podía ver malicia en ella.

-No me digas nada, es que es increíble, no llevamos un día y tú te me insinuaste, para que me acostara contigo-. Grite, ya me estaba yendo de mis casillas.

-Eddy perdóname, me deje llevar por el beso y pues no sé que me paso-. Volvió a repetir ella.

-Tanya no me hables ahora que estoy muy molesto y no busques que te mande a volar-. Explote.

-Ok, Eddy pero más tarde cuando te calmes podemos hablar-. Si claro, en unos días.

-Yo te busco-. Le dije y me fui, no quería seguir en esa estupidez pero tampoco podía terminarle, así que mejor después arreglo ese asunto.

Al llegar de nuevo a mi mesa, todos reían demasiado, de que me habré perdido, tocaron el timbre de nuevo para clases así que todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros salones ayude a localizar a Rosalie el suyo.

De nuevo esta clase la pase sin problemas, mi siguiente es Edu. Física, hay si estaba seguro que estaba Bella, me dirigí con entusiasmo hacia ella, entre al gimnasio, entre a los vestidores, me cambie y salí de nuevo, al llegar el profesor nos dijo que jugaríamos baloncesto hoy, sería divertido, voltee a ver a Bella y vi que el chico nuevo estaba cerca a ella, me llene de cólera pero simplemente no lo demostré. El profesor seguía hablando.

-Chicos se van a hacer grupo de cinco personas yo los escojo, tienen 15 minutos para el juego, de ahí su nota de hoy-. Esto no me lo esperaba.

-Bueno entonces, Ben, Maria, Kathe, Peter, Harry, uno-. Nombro el profesor.

-Bella, Jasper, Edward, Ángela, Mario-. Waoo Bella jugaría conmigo, aunque lo que había visto ella se tropezaba con cualquier cosa, no importaba, sonreí. Escuche a Jasper preguntarle a Bella que qué le pasaba me pude alerta.

-No, no nada solo que ten cuidado conmigo tropiezo con todo creo que los hare perder-. Le contesto Bella con su hermosa voz.

-No te preocupes nosotros te protegemos-. Le dije a Bella. – Soy Edward-. Me dirigí a Jasper.

-Yo Jasper un placer-. Nos dimos un apretón de manos.

Nos toco jugar de primeras, Bella parecía en shock, cada vez que tropezaba la ayudábamos con Jasper a levantarse, creo no le he visto tantos sonrojos, gracias a los chicos ganamos el juego, todos sabíamos jugar bien, excepto Bella que se tropezaba con todo. La hora paso demasiado rápida, puse tención a los demás chicos jugar, también a Bella y a Jasper que hablaban amenamente me gustaría ser yo en vez de Jasper.

Tocaron la campana, y me dirigí a los vestidores, escuche al profesor que le decía a Bella que guardara los balones, saldría ella un poco tare así que la iba a interceptar, me cambie, Sali del gimnasio y decidí esperarla en la puerta de este, al poco de unos minutos venía Bella.

-Hola Bella, como sigues?-. La salude, ella se quedo como sin que responderme.

-Me recuerdas verdad, fui el que provoco el choque el sábado, bueno fue mi hermano pero yo iba con él, y pues me implica-. Seguí diciendo, ella parecía confusa.

-He, he claro si, y si sigo bien gracias y usted como esta?-. Eso de usted sonaba feo, y a mi gran alivio si me recodaba.

- Si quieres me puedes mire y asintió-. Y bien Gracias, y en serio lo siento por eso la lluvia no ayudo mucho-. Algo que pasó de verdad.

-No, no te preocupes ya paso y estamos bien Emmett también verdad?-. Me pregunto y asentí, ella siguió hablando. – Bueno si no es más hasta luego-. No, no ella no se podía ir así.

-No espera yo te quería amm será que mañana en la tarde te puedo invitar a un café para cumplir mi falta?-. Le pregunte. –Que dices?-. Waoo en serio lo hice, total nadie nos estaba viendo.

-He si claro aunque no deberías estar hablando conmigo no pertenezco a tu grupo-. Ella lo tenía claro "genial".

-Amm no, no importa, nos vemos entonces mañana, a qué horas te recojo?.- Esto es una locura, pero es una muy buena.

-Amm, tengo que pedir permiso a mi Charlie mañana te aviso-. Si claro, su padre, le sonreí.

-Ok, entonces hasta mañana-. Le dije y me fui de ahí, tenía la leve esperanza de que su padre aceptara, y más que ella me aceptara, sería una buena excusa para hablar y conocernos mejor.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme aunque creo que le anterior no les gusto bueno solo a Maya Masen Cullen Gracias por tu Review.**

**Bueno de todas maneras Gracias en serio aunque me siento muy desanimada :( pero bueno que puedo hacer.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y por sus favoritos.**

**Nos vemos el _Domingo_.**

**Cuídense**** Besos!**

**Su amiga Amy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaro los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poco con ellos jeje.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7 Creo que estoy enamorado..**

**Pov. Bella **

No salía de mi asombro, estar prácticamente a solas con Edward, que él se dirija a mí directamente como hoy, y que me haya pedido una cita, es mucho para mí, no sabía qué hacer aceptarle? Inventar cualquier excusa para no ir? Esto tenía que arreglarlo con Alice.

La llame para que viniera a mi casa, le dije que tenía algo muy importante que contarle, también necesitaba de un consejo, me respondió que en seguida estaría aquí, al salir del instituto ella ya no estaba, me había dejado un mensaje que tenía que resolver algo en su casa, que no me podía esperar.

A los 10 minutos Alice había llegado, venía demasiado ansiosa, sabía que quería que le contara lo más pronto posible la conozco demasiado bien, no le había dicho ni hola cuando ya me estaba diciendo que hablara.

-Dime que es habla-. Decía muy ansiosa.

-Hola Alice, como estas?, yo bien gracias por preguntar-. Le dije sarcástica.

-Por Dios Bella, nos vimos hace nada en el instituto-. En eso tenía razón.

-Lo sé pero no me ataques así, sabes que no me gusta-. Ella sabe que odio que me ataquen cuando tengo que decir algo y más algo como lo que se venía encima.

-ok, ok lo siento es que lo dijiste con tanto misterio que quiero que lo sueltes ya!-. Qué más podía esperar de ella.

-Alice tiene que ver con Edward-. Su semblante cambio inmediatamente.

-Dime que no te ha vuelto a hacer daño, Bella por favor olvídate de él, no…- La corte.

-Para, para, déjame hablar primero-. Frunció el ceño.

-Hace dos días tuve un casi accidente-. Abrió mucho la boca.

-Qué?, porque no me contaste, pero como, y habla Bella-. Tenía que ser Alice.

-Hablare cuanto te calmes-. Me vatio la mano para que continuara.

-Bueno el día que salí de tu casa que llovía mucho…- Y así le conté hasta la cita, Alice estaba en shock.

-En serio Edward Cullen te pidió una cita, Waoo Dios esto es nuevo-. Ella no salía de su asombro.

-Sí, pero es solo por disculparse nada más-. Mi decepción se notaba, pero era eso y era mucho además no sabía si ir.

-Sea como sea tienes una cita, con Edward, yo de jame arreglarte, te peinare...-. De nuevo la corte.

-No voy a ir-. Bueno eso creo.

-Qué?, estás loca Bella como que no vas a ir-. Decía mientas me zarandeaba.

-Es que no sé, me pondría muy nerviosa, tu sabes sería no sé, dime que hago-. Podrías apostar que no sería capaz de hablar como hoy, que las palabras me quedaban en la garganta.

-Pues ve, es que si no lo haces serias tonta, el no te va a comer-. No pero agg, mi cabeza es un enredo.

-Ok, está bien, pero tú no me vas a hacer nada no, yo soy como soy Alice ya me conoces-. Simplemente sería yo, no tendría que vestirme como otra, persona porque sabía que Alice era capaz de meterme en ciertos conjuntos..

-Hay ok entonces cuando sería-. Es no lo sabía.

-No se le dije que mañana le respondería-. Agg esto está mal, verdad?.

Y así no la pasamos hablando de todo y de nada, después de decirme que no pasara nada, que todo estará bien respecto a ugg si Edward, le conté que visite a Jacob, que le había mandado saludes, que estaba un poco más grande si era que podía, del instituto, de todo.

Alice se fue después de tomar unas pequeñas onces, y yo me puse a hacer la cena pues Charlie siempre llegaba a las 7 pm a la casa.

-Hola papa que tal tu día-. Le pregunte mientas cenábamos.

-Bien hija, la estación estuvo tranquila sin incidentes, y el tuyo?-. Me pregunto.

-Bueno el instituto estuvo normal, y después vino Alice y charlamos un rato-. Después de seguir con nuestra conversación sin sentido, me retire alegando que tenía que hacer trabajos, y si que los tenía, unos problemas, de aritmética, y un ensayo en lenguaje…

**Pov. Edward**

Tenía todas mis esperanzas de que esa chiquita de ojos marrones me digiera que si, parecía un tonto, nunca me había pasado esto, yo pidiéndole a esa chica que saliera conmigo, nunca tuve esa necesidad, es una completa locura, más si a ella no podía dirigirle la palabra, bueno no al menos de los chicos del equipo, mis amigos, las chicas, que me estaba haciendo esa jovencita, siento que no puedo separarme de ella, desde que me subí a su choche ese día del casi accidente, quería tocarla, pero prefería no pensar en eso.

Estaba en el salón de mi clases de matemáticas, ella está sentada tres puestos tras de mí, hablaba muy amenamente con ese chico Jasper, sentía que me hervía la sangre, no entiendo que me pasa, que es esta sensación de querer ir a matar ese chico, quería que las sonrisas de ella fueran para mí y no para él, quería todos esos gestos para mí, aunque la veía un poco ansiosa, un poco incomoda, pero eso era algo, no se estaba como siempre trastornado.

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin ningún problema, bueno evitando que Tanya quisiera hablarme y sinceramente yo no estaba para aguantármela, simplemente la ignore, y estaba pensando muy seriamente en acabar con ella, aunque esto es ilógico, no llevamos ni una semana de novios, y ya no la soportaba.

Al salir a la cafetería Rosalie se me acerco.

-Hola Edward que tal tus días?-. Me pregunto.

-Hola Rosalie bien, todo normal y tú ya te lograste adaptar un poco al pueblo, a esto-. Extendí mis brazos.

-Bueno si un poco, pero todavía me falta costumbre-. Se le notaba triste.

-Buen, bueno ven vamos a comer-. Preferí cambiar de tema, ella me sonrió.

-Hey tú, porque no me has presentado la chica tan linda que este a tu lado?-. Hablo Emmett a mis espaldas.

-Claro chico, Rosalie mi hermano Emmett, Emmett mi amiga Rosalie-. Los presente, se saludaron de manos.

-Un placer conocerte linda-. Mi hermano y sus coqueteos aunque parece que funciona Rosalie le regalo una gran sonrisa.

Ellos siguieron hablando, yo tome mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la mesa de siempre con los chicos, me saludaron y nos pusimos a hacer bromas, no muy lejos Bella estaba sentada con Alice y Jasper en una mesa, los tres reían, me encantaba ver a Bella así feliz, bueno al menos tranquila relajada.

Con los chicos hablamos de los partidos, y también que volvíamos a tomar los entrenamientos, ya que por una causa importante dejamos de hacerlos por unos días, Emmett y Rosalie se sentaron en otra mesa, solos, también se les veía charlar amenamente, aunque a veces Rosalie le mandaba miradas de furia a mi hermano.

-Edward y tú que has hecho a Tanya?, no te he visto desde el viernes con ella, y no que había comenzado una relación-. Me pregunto James.

-De la última persona que quiero hablar es de ella-. Puse cara de amago.

-Ya te peleaste con la chica, no te gusto el polvo que te dio-. Hablo Tyler, todos soltaron la carcajada.

-Ya paren, más bien dime tu Ben que tal vas con Ángela-. Ben se puso serio al instante, todos sabíamos que le babeaba por ella, pero tenía el mismo problema que yo con Bella.

-Joder esa chica no me interesa, y si fuera así no tendría chance con ella-. Todos reimos.

-Si claro, mejor fíjate en otra chaval, ya sabes ella no te conviene-. Le replico Riley, él era el que más iba en contra de esa clase social, inclusive yo tampoco aceptaba eso pero desde que conozco a Bella todo cambio y entiendo perfectamente a Ben, James también lo entiende, pero el resto de los chicos va en contra de ellos.

Tocaron para las siguientes clases, muy disimuladamente gire para la mesa de Bella y ya no estaba, bueno ninguno de los ocupantes, rápidamente seguí a Ben para perderle una disculpa pues lo puse de carnada para que no me siguieran molestando a mí.

-He, Ben discúlpame por utilizarte, es que querían que me dejaran quieto-. Le di una tímida sonrisa, aunque ahora que lo pienso estuvo mal hecho.

-No te disculpes no importa, supongo que ellos tienes razón-. Me respondió con tristeza Ben.

-He no créeme que te entiendo perfecto-. Le comente.

-Tú nunca te has enamorado de alguien a la que según tu equipo, tus amigos no le puedes dirigir la palabra-. Ay! Si supiera, aunque sé que puedo confiar en él.

-Créeme que si Ben-. Me miro sorprendido pero antes de que hablara lo corte.

-Te cuento al final de las clases se nos hace tarde-. Me asintió con la cabeza.

Me dirigí al salón, y no supe a qué horas comenzó la clase, pues mi cabeza estaba en otra cosa, Ben hablo de enamorarse, y yo le dije que sí, le dije que estaba enamorado de Bella, es esto posible?, pues creo que sí que más puede ser cuando siento que a ella la necesito siempre, total sabía que Ben me ayudaría a elegir si era verdaderamente cierto, y me ayudaría igual a demorarme, para que se fueran todo y así poder hablar con Bella, ella me había dicho que hoy me daría su respuesta y Emmett me había dicho que también se demoraba un poco por que tenía que hacer algo en el laboratorio. Perfecto.

Las clases volvieron a pasar sin ningún problema, en clase de gimnasia teníamos teoría de un nuevo deporte Voleibol, solo teníamos que tomar notas, y entender las reglas del juego, Bella y yo por momentos nos conectábamos, ella de inmediato se sonrojaba cuanto adoraba eso, de nuevo estaba ansiosa y nerviosa.

Al tocar el timbre que daba por terminado las clases de hoy, me dirigí a los vestidores y me cambie, esperaría a Bella en las plazas, y así de una vez hablaba con Ben.

Al salir el estaba en las plazas al lado de su coche, todavía habían muchos estudiantes, cuando me acerque.

-Hola de nuevo Ben-. Dije en tono de broma, el inmediatamente se rio.

-Oye dime como es eso de que te enamoraste de bueno una chica ya sabes, como las llaman los demás-. Y yo que pensaba que las mujeres eran las más curiosas, bueno directo al grano no?.

-Bueno sí eso creo-. Se sorprendió de nuevo.

-Waoo tu que replicabas igual que los demás-. Algo totalmente cierto.

-Si lo sé pero cuando conocí a esta chica, cambio mi respectiva aunque bueno solo he cruzado pocas palabras con ella, y además nunca faltaría las reglas-. Seguía sorprendido.

-Y quien es la afortunada he chaval-. Podía confiar en él no?

-Bueno conoces a Bella Swan?-. Ya no podría arrepentirme, y según por la cara que puso Ben si la conocía.

-En serio ella, si, si la conozco y por lo que he visto es buena chica se habla con Ángela-. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si por lo poco que he hablado con ella pienso igual, y pues desde el primer día que la vi no dejo de pensar en ella, quisiera estar cerca de ella las 24 horas del día, quisiera abrazarla, tocarla, protegerla de todo, y de todos, cada vez que veo un chico cerca de ella me hierve la sangre, cada vez que sonríe quisiera que fuera para mi, siento que ella se convirtió en mi todo-. Ben no podía con su cara de sorpresa, inclusive yo mismo que sorprendí.

-Chaval estás enamorado hasta los huesos, exactamente siento eso yo por Ángela-. Me palmeo el hombro.

-Lo que nos puede hacer un par de chicas-. Bromee, y los dos reímos, me di cuenta que ya todo estaba vacío, solo nos encontrábamos Ben yo y Bella que iba para su coche, me despedí de Ben y me dirigí hacía ella antes de perderme Ben me dio una sonrisa cómplice, sabía que me guardaría esto, me acerque a ella saludándola.

-Hola.- Le dije, ella me sonrió.

-Hola, que tal tu día-. Me dijo, ahora yo fui el que le di mi sonrisa torcida.

-Bien, excelente, y tú?-. Excelente gracias a ti, me falto agregar.

-Bien igual, sin problemas-. Volvió a sonreírme cosa que me derretía.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que fui directo al grano.

-Entonces, me dirás que sí-. Oh Dios esto es vergonzoso pero vale la pena.

-Amm sí?-. Sonó más a pregunta pero sonreí como un tonto.

-Eso es genial-. Le respondí con entusiasmo.

-Aunque tú no deberías estar hablando conmigo, ya sabes el asunto ese-. Me sonrió tímida.

-Lo sé, pero bueno no pienses en eso, más bien amm podemos intercambiar números y cuadramos todo mejor, me gustaría que fuera el sábado, pues para que demos una vuelta en Port Ángeles, y así no tengamos que salir apresurados del instituto, y podremos llegar temprano, no se a tomar algo, lo que tú quieras-. Hable lo más rápido que pude, estaba sorprendentemente nervioso, ella me miraba sorprendida.

-Emm a si claro está bien, además que si nos ven en el pueblo juntos la noticia no tardaría en regarse por todos lados y pues así no te meterías en problemas, si vamos si haya donde hablas-. Creo que sonó un poco triste odiaba eso, pero aun así ella tenía razón, el chisme no tardaría en regarse.

Intercambiamos, números.

-Ok entonces pues hablamos luego-. Me dijo.

-Así que por esta zorra me estas cambiando?-. Dijo Tanya y nos sorprendió a los dos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo Capitulo, espero les guste**.

**Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen y vanecullencipriano por regalarme su Review.**

**Chicas en serio necesito saber si lo estoy haciendo bien a veces me siento demasiado insegura de mi misma.**

**Gracias por los que me leen en silencio, por favoritos, seguidores y Alertas :D**

**Feliz Comienzo de semana buee jeeje tomenlo así ya que lo subo de madrugada de Domingo pero aun así jeje, por cierto nos vemos el proximo _Domingo._**

**Cuidensen .. Besos a todas **

**Su Amiga Amy :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son totalmente de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

**Capitulo 8 La Cita **

**Pov. Bella**

El día se me paso volando, sería por los nervios que me daba el saber que tendría que hablar con Edward al salir, pero bueno cuando más quieres las cosas que sean lentas, suceden más rápido, ahora me encontraba aquí al lado de mi auto con él al lado, y Tanya tratándome de zorra, genial.

Yo no tenía idea que decir, nunca me había insultado, directamente, que podría hacer pues ignorarla, que más, sin más le dije adiós a Edward y me fui metiendo al coche.

-Tras zorra, gallina, que poca cosa te conseguís-. Gritaba Tanya, voltee ligeramente a mirarla, la pobre estaba roja.

-No tengo porque rebajarme a tu nivel-. Le dije con toda la calma posible, Edward apenas veía impávido la escena.

-Maldita, que te crees-. Se acerco a mí y levanto su mano para golpearme, Edward reacciono y a mitad de camino cogió la mano.

-Tanya déjala en paz, y de una vez déjame en paz a mí, en tu maldita vida no te me acerques, no puedo creer como te estás comportando, sin siquiera dejarte explicar, la insultas y además le intentas pegar, que te crees la dueña de todas?-. Edward se veía súper furioso.

-Que ahora la defiendes a ella, tras de que me la juegas con esta maldita, te haces el santo, pero sabes esto no se queda así Edward Cullen me oíste-. Gritaba Tanya alejándose.

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana-. Le contesto Edward y luego me hablo.

-Lo siento, por esta bochornosa situación-. Se le veía muy arrepentido y eso que ni siquiera él me insulto.

-No, no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, tal vez debamos cancelar nuestros planes, no quiero meterte en problemas-. Dije con un deje de tristeza, maldita situación.

-No, será como lo hemos planeado antes, no quiero hacerlo, cancelar, quiero enmendar mi error, tú sabes el del accidente, por poco te hacemos daño-. Ugg quería ir con él pero seguía con mi cota nerviosa, además ya le había dicho que si, No?.

-Ok está bien entonces adiós no quiero retrasarte más-. Le conteste si más, antes de arrepentirme prefería salir volando de ahí.

El camino hasta mi casa fue tranquilo todavía no tenía que apurarme en nada, era lunes ningún afán, aunque puedo decir que la semana se me paso en un vil, con Edward acordamos encontrarnos en frente de mi casa a las 9 AM el nos llevaría hasta Port Ángeles en su coche, estar en ese espacio cerrado será no sé, esperar a que llegue.

En el trascurso de la semana, Edward me enviaba mensajes de texto, diciéndome ten buen día y cosas, yo le respondía de las misma manera, nos mirábamos de vez en cuando nunca cruzábamos palabras, excepto en las clases de gimnasia pero por suma obligación.

Jasper como siempre me hablaba en las clases de matemáticas, en los descansos, en la clases de gimnasia, a la salida de las clases, siempre tan pendiente de mi y eso no me gustaba en nada, yo sabía que Alice le súper gustaba este chico y de vez en cuando nos miraba con demasiada furia, yo le decía que él no me interesaba, que ella sabía que yo babeaba por Edward pero aun así me miraba con recelo, ¡_Dios! _No quiero perder a mi mejor amiga por un chico que ni siquiera me interesa más por su amistad, esto es frustrante.

A pesar de todo cuando Jasper no estaba ni a un kilometro a la redonda, no la pasamos genial, si ella no iba a mi casa yo iba a la suya, me conto que compartía una clase con Rosalie y que era muy buena chica que se hablaban bien, que no era arrogante como se miraba…

De Jacob no supe en toda la semana, sabía que no estaba en la Push, según había ido a visitar a su hermana Rebecca, me hacía mucha falta, era como mi hermanito mayor, aunque era menor que yo aunque con su carácter pues se demostraba mayor.

El miércoles llame a mamá, me dijo que estaba muy bien con Phil, que estaba en un nuevo proyecto de tejer con cáñamo, realmente ella era un poco excéntrica, y hace de todo tipo de cosas, esa mujer a probado de todo en la vida, hablando exageradamente.

Y para mi muy buena, _no sé si llamarlo desgracia o mi día soñado desde que mire a Edward_, es sábado, bueno como ya he dicho antes, cuanto menos quieres que las cosas se aceleren, lo hacen a la velocidad de la luz.

Anoche tuve un ataque de ansiedad, sinceramente no pude dormir, _lo sé, ilógico_, pero así paso, es como si te digieran que tienes que bailar en alguna presentación, _si bailar,_ llega el día y tu lo único que sientes es susto y ansiedad, en mi _muy_ subconsciente deseaba que este día llegara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en mi _muy _consciente simplemente quería que no llegará, ahora me encuentro aquí, sentada en mi cama con leves ojeras en mis ojos, son las seis de la mañana y yo sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se supone que los fines de semana se duerme un poco más yo simplemente no pude.

Me levante sin ganas de hacerlo me asome a la ventana y Charlie no estaba, seguro ya se fue a su día de pesca, le dije que hoy de pronto salía rumbo a Port Ángeles, no me pregunto con quien seguro piensa que con Alice, yo tampoco me tome la molestia de refutarle con quien, yo volví a la cama y me arrope hasta la cabeza, hacía frio, según por lo que vi el día estaba nublado pero sin signos de llover creo que eso sería bueno.

_Por favor Bella es solo una especie de disculpa no puede ser tan malo, además tu lo has querido desde siempre, _me gritaba mi consciencia, agg deja de pensar.

Tome mi reproductor de música, puse los audífonos en mis oídos y di play a _The Meadow_ de _Alexandre Desplat_, y de nuevo me arrope y cerré mis ojos, me deje llevar por la música que desprendía, es una melodía dulce, de alguna forma me llena de nostalgia, inclusive a veces siento un poco de tristeza, felicidad…, al final simplemente no sé cómo describirlo, solo sé que me llena y me tranquiliza, es confusa para mí, pero es totalmente hermosa, sin duda mis favoritas, bueno en realidad es mi favorita, mi primera, de toda la música de piano que escucho, pues amo el piano y siempre he deseado aprender a tocarlo para alguna vez tocar esta y muchas melodías más.

La repetí un par de veces y luego seguí con más melodías, la mayoría de este mismo autor, pues simplemente me encantaban, cuando de nuevo salí mi ensoñación eran las 8:05 AM se supone que debo estar lista para las nueve.

Ahora si me despabile, me quite mi edredón de encima, puse mi reproductor y mis audífonos en mi mesita de noche y me fui directo al baño, me cepille los diente con dureza, entre a la ducha, y luego de una baño caliente y relajante, un poco, salí, cogí el secador y el cepillo y muy poco a poco me fui secando el cabello, salí de nuevo apurada, ni siquiera sabía que ponerme, escogí unos vaqueros oscuros, una blusa blanca de tiras y encima un jersey de lana azul claro, me cogí el cabello en una coleta y me puse los zapatos de salir, tome mi bolso de salidas, puse mi celular, audífonos, billetera con mi documentación y algo de dinero, y salí de mi habitación directo abajo, tome mi siempre cuenco, cereales y leche, comí despacio digerí lentamente, simplemente no quiera pensar, hasta que oí que unos suaves golpes en mi puerta, me sobresalte.

Ya es hora, _oh._

Deje mi cuenco con casi la mitad del contenido, lo puse en la nevera y fui hasta la puerta que muy lentamente abrí y allí estaba el parado con una muy brillante sonrisa.

Llevaba unos vaqueros negros, una camisa blanca la cual sus dos primeros botones estaban desapuntados mostrando un poco de su piel, _Oh_, y una chaqueta también negra, más zapatos de salir, y con su pelo como siempre ligeramente despeinado, se ve hermoso.

-Hola-. Me saluda sonriente, casi me desarmo.

-Hola-. Contesto-. ¿Quieres pasar?-. Le preguntó, dime que no, no me lo imaginaba dentro de mi pequeña y humilde casa a este hombre.

-He bueno si no te importa me gustaría que partiéramos ya-. Vuelve a sonreírme, nunca podre acostumbrarme a esto.

-Si claro voy por mi bolso y salgo-. Bueno al menos no me trabo al hablar_, ¡Que Alivio!. _

Volví a dentro sin esperar su respuesta. Tome mi bolso y escuche el sonido de un nuevo mensaje en mi celular, lo saco y si Alice, quien sabe con qué ocurrencias me viene, alguna locura, lo sé la conozco demasiado bien, duende pequeño, ella es tan, es un demonio, pero aún así la quiero mucho, _Ya Bella no lo hagas esperar, _ de nuevo mi conciencia.

_Te deseo lo mejor en tu cita Bella, estoy tan emocionada por ti, estoy segura que todo estará bien._

_Tu hermosa mejor amiga Alice..!  
PD: ¡Comete a Cullen!_

Por Dios como se le ocurren esas cosas, bueno yo lo sabía.

_Como que comete a Cullen?, escasitamente le hablo sin tartamudear, ¡Estás Loca! Eso ya lo sabes._

_Bella_

Para no hacerlo esperar más salí rápidamente, casi a la carrera y seguía parado en la puerta, me sonríe, es algo deslumbrante, salgo primero de la casa, él me sigue, me volteo para cerrar la puerta y dejar las llaves en el alero como siempre, no creo que Edward vaya hacer nada con esa información.

Subimos a su coche, huele delicioso, su olor tan a él, una loción conocida para mi aunque no recuerdo el nombre, me dejo llevar por este olor y ahh cuando me interrumpe.

-Como estas?-. Me pregunta.

-Oh bien, bien-. No iba a decirle que estaba súper nerviosa, aunque cerca de él sentía cierta seguridad-. Y tú?-. Finalicé.

-Igual que tú-. Se referiría tan bien a lo nervioso?, bueno no creo siempre lo veo seguro de sí mismo.

Nos consumismos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que él de nuevo habla.

-Te importa si pongo un poco de música?-. Bueno al menos podemos ocupar el silencio.

-No, no contesto con tranquilidad.

Estira su mano, oprime una tecla y comienza una melodía de Alexandre Desplat, waoo mi pianista favorito.

-Es, es Lo maravillosa de la felicidad?-. Pregunto por el nombre de la melodía.

-Si esa misma, ¿Escuchas este tipo de música?-. Pregunta.

-Bueno escucho todo tipo de música, pero si mi favorito es el piano, y más compuestas por este autor, algún día me gustaría aprender a tocar piano, tocar por mi misma las melodías, pero no lo veo posible, es un sueño prácticamente-. Sigo con la misma tranquilidad, no veo de donde la saco, aunque también sorprendida.

-Oh, también es mi pianista favorito, y bueno sabes yo sé tocar, piano, los único que saben es mi familia, para los demás se verían muy, como decirlo femenino?-. Sí que me sorprendo más, el suelta una risita, ¿nerviosa?.

-Oh eso es súper genial-. Le doy una gran sonrisa.

- y a ti que más te gusta?-. Me pregunta.

-Oh bueno amo leer, leo todo tipo de cosas, bueno menos cosas políticas, culturales, leo más bien lo fantástico, lo surrealista-. Era lo principal en mi vida, mi actividad de siempre, bueno menos cuando me toma Alice y me hace salir, o cuando me coge de su muñequita.

-En serio amas la lectura?-. Asiento.- Y también amo leer, bueno también cultura y esas cosas reales-. Una sutil sonrisa cruza por sus labios, amo sus sonrisas.

Siguió preguntándome cosas, como mi helado favorito, mis películas favoritas, que hago en mis ratos libres, si sabia bailar, mi animal favorito, mi deporte favorito, bueno todas esas cosas yo también se las preguntaba, resulta que teníamos muchas cosas en común, sinceramente estoy realmente sorprendida, y para más su canción favorita también es The Meadow.

Una cosa que me asusto mucho es su forma de manejar, llegamos a nuestro destino en menos de media hora, Dios me queje, pero solo me dijo "_no te preocupes_".

Al llegar fuimos a la plaza comercial más grande de Port, guardo el coche en el parqueadero, nos bajamos y fuimos a caminar un poco a un parque cerca del lugar, hablábamos de todo un poco, de sus padres y los míos.

-Entonces tu padre es médico, creo que lo he visto, gracias a mi torpeza frecuento el hospital, aunque últimamente no me ha pasado-. Le sonrió.

-Tu torpeza, no deberías llamarlo así, no se algún otro termino-. Me mira inocente, Ja! Yo me quedo con torpe.

-No encuentro algún otro término, dejémoslo así-. Hay sarcasmo en mi voz.

-¿Con que te distraías en Phoenix?-. Pregunta.

-Bueno, pues yo nunca salía de mi casa, para mi casi todo es música y lectura, no soy muy buen haciendo amigos-. Fruncí el ceño.

-No me lo puedo imaginar eres una persona muy agradable, en serio me la paso muy bien contigo-. Me sonroje.

-Amm, gracias aunque solo creo que tu y Alice, y unas cuantas personas más que los puedo contar con mis dedos de una sola mano, son los únicos que piensan, eso-. Mi vida social no se extendía.

-Bueno deberían estar ciegos, eres una persona completamente adorable-. Ahora sí que me sonrojo más.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas, te hace ver tierna-. Esto es demasiado.

-Amm gracias, aunque me haces sonrojar más-. Ríe cómplice.

-Y eres muy amiga de Alice?-. Pregunta.

-Ella es como mi hermana-. Digo orgullosamente.

-Eso es lindo, además ella es muy bonita, y se ve buena persona, bueno las he observado de lejos, lo siento-. En verdad se veía arrepentido y yo feliz de que estuviera pendiente de mí.

-No no te preocupes-. Le sonrió yo ahora cómplice y encantada, era increíble, no estaba nerviosa.

-Bueno entonces no se te provoca un helado-. Hace un poco de frio, pero puedo con un helado.

-Claro, vamos-. A unos pasos, y nos encontramos con una heladería, antes de pasar la calle, toma mi mano, oh, una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi espalda, su contacto es genial, se siente tan bien.

Cruzamos la calle, y entramos a la heladería, pedimos dos copas de helado de vainilla con chocolate, eran nuestros favoritos, Edward pago y salimos de nuevo nos sentamos, en esas silla publicas del parque.

Hubo un momento que nos pusimos a jugar con el helado, a untarnos, no sé cómo llegamos hay, él se acerco a mi suavemente y me beso en los labios…

* * *

**Chicas siento muchísimo mi demora, tuve un sin fin de problemas, primero me borraron el cap, para luego aparecer solo la mitad de lo que era, FF csi que no me abre, Dios fue traumante lo siento muchísimo :/**

**Gracias por sus Reviews Maya Cullen Masen .. vanecullencipriano .. Gaby Potter 28.**

**Gracias por sus alertas favoritos seguidores.**

**Gracias a los lectores sileciosos.**

**Cuidensen Besos .. De nuevo el _Domingo,_ Os quiero**

**Su Amiga Amy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :)**

**Mal vocabulario el de hoy, Advertidas :)**

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve Te lo dije.**

**Pov. Edward **

La estaba pasando tan genial con Bella, esa chica cada vez más me sorprendía, además de que teníamos tantas cosas en común, cada rato que pasaba me hipnotizaba más.

Tenía muchas ganas de besar esos labios que me llamaban, me incitaban a probarlos, hasta que saque el valor de no sé dónde y lo hice, sí los probé.

Al principio ella se asombro y se había quedado quieta, aunque a los segundos me respondió, nos besamos sin prisas, con ternura, adoración, ¡_Dios!, _esto es maravilloso, nunca nadie me ha besado, ni he besado así, era como estar en la gloria, cuando sentí que a ambos necesitábamos respiración me separe, aunque no quería hacerlo e inmediatamente mi disculpa.

-Bella, yo… lo siento…no... no fue mi intención perdóname…- No pude seguir porque de nuevo sus labios se estamparon con los míos, de nuevo el beso fue cálido, con ternura, inocente, para mi gran desgracia se separo de mi rápido.

-He… yo lo siento, no fue... mi amm intención-. Esto es gracioso, primero yo, después ella, pero si ella me devolvió el beso es porque siente lo mismo que yo?, ella me quiere?.

-No, no te preocupes fue yo el que te bese sin tu permiso, y…-. Esto es muy incomodo.

-No, no yo después lo hice, y deberíamos irnos ya-. Oh no yo tenía más planes, pero por mi idiotez.

-Si tienes razón, amm vamos-. Nuestros helados se derritieron en esos momentos, así que los botamos es un bol cerca y caminamos en un silencio incomodo de nuevo hasta el coche.

Al llegar le abrí la puerta a Bella, me subí y arrancamos, de nuevo puse música para tapar el silencio.

¡Por Dios que hice! Las embarre tan feo, seguro ella saldrá corriendo, alejándose de mí y no era lo que quería, pensara que soy un abusivo, un grosero, aunque es mejor para mi, así no tengo que lidiar con el instituto al fin ella no es para mí.

¡_Qué Frustración!_

Aunque ella me devolvió el beso, será porque le gusto?, me quiere?, mi mente cada vez se confunde más y más, esta chica que me hizo?, lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada.

Mi conducción fue lenta, no quería llegar rápido a su casa, quería disfrutar de su cercanía un poco más, así que me tarde 1 hora, las circunstancias daba para hacerlo, aunque odie manejar lento, la necesitaba a ella.

-De nuevo perdóname, yo lo siento mucho, cuídate-. Le dije muy bajo, pero estoy seguro que ella pudo escuchar, no quería que sintiera el dolor en mi voz.

-Gracias por hoy Edward, no te tienes que disculpar por nada, cuídate también, hasta luego-. Me hablo también bajo, se bajo del auto y se perdió en la puerta de su casa.

**Pov. Bella **

Al entrar a mi casa, solté un profundo respiro, por fin podía respirar, _normal,_ subí las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, al llegar de nuevo me tumbe en mi enorme cama tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero tocaron mi puerta, _agg maldición quien será, pff, _de nuevo baje muy perezosamente, al abrir la puerta estaba una muy enojada Alice en compañía de la hermana de Jasper.

-Bella, cómo pudiste hacerlo, sabes que él me gusta, además se supone que estas enamorada de Edward, TE ODIO-. Ah, me quede en shock en mi puerta.

-Alice que dices, que diablos me estas contando-. Casi grite.

-Ahh, ahora te haces la inocente, pues mira-. Ella me pasó una foto, Jasper me estaba abrazando, estábamos en clase de gimnasia y según la posición de nuestras cabezas no estábamos besando, eso daba a entender la imagen.

-Alice, no es lo que parece, tú me conoces, yo no haría esto, sabes que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, yo te quiero como una hermana, nunca haría algo así-. Todavía no salía de mi asombro.

-Se supone que te conocía Bella, y tú… tú no eres nada, no eres nadie, no eres ni mi hermana, ni mi amiga, ni lo que se te parezca, en tu vida te diriges a mí-. QUE?.

-Alice por favor que estás diciendo, Jasper si me abrazo, él se veía triste, desolado, simplemente no le negué el abrazo, el lo necesitaba pero nunca nos besamos, él y yo solo somos amigos, yo se que a ti te gusta, que lo quieres, además yo amo a Edward, como te atreves a pensar en eso, vas a dejar que nuestro lazo de hermandad termine por algo que ni si quiera hice?-. Tenía muchas más ganas de llorar, esto me partía el alma, pero no iba a dejar que ella me viera así, no.

-Ja! Se nota que amas a Edward besándote con mi hermano-. Bufo Rosalie, y salió para donde estaba el auto de Alice, no le dije nada, ella no me importaba.

- Isabella, una foto vale más que tus palabras, ya te dije ni te dirijas a mí-. Alice me miro con odio.

-En serio vas a dejar que esto termine así, por algo que ni siquiera paso?-. Ella me sonrió incrédula.

-Adiós-. Me dio la espalda y también se dirigió a su auto, espere que arrancaran.

-_Adiós, Alice-._ Dije en voz alta a la nada.

Ahora si colapse, ya no pude retener mis lagrimas, todo esto es imposible.

Primero, se que Edward no se acercara nunca más a mí, cuando nuestras bocas se unieron fue glorioso, eso dos besos que nunca más volveré a sentir, el ya debe estar pensando que todo es un error, él nunca me dejaría su popularidad, sus amigos, nunca incumpliría las reglas por mi es así de simple, y ahora con este beso, que tal vez no le gusto, más se alejara de mi así que nunca tendré oportunidad.

Y Alice, mi mejor amiga, me dejo, nunca quiere volver a saber de mí, nunca más podré volver a contar con ella, y todo por una estúpida foto que ni siquiera es cierta, _¡Nunca nos besamos!_, ese día todo el mundo ya estaba fuera del gimnasio, era miércoles, yo solo salí un poco tarde del vestidor y Jasper también, se veía muy triste, yo le pregunte que le pasaba y él lo que hizo fue abrasarme, yo subí mi cabeza para mirarlo y pues él tenía la suya gacha, y nuestras bocas estaban muy cerca, le pregunte que le pasaba para luego yo bajar la cabeza, de seguro hay tomaron esa endemoniada foto, estúpidas personas que solo saben hacer daño, y para saber quien fue.

Y ahora la actitud de Rosalie, me miro también con odio, ella estaba con Alice seguro son amigas, y dirá, _Isabella no es para mi hermano, mi hermano es para Alice!, _ pero yo tampoco nunca lo desee serlo, aparte de su amistad.

Alice quiere a Jasper, hoy me lo confirmo y si yo lo sabía, como puede creer ella que yo puedo hacer algo así?, en serio es como si nunca me conociera, _¡Somos amigas desde niñas, somos como hermanas… éramos…_

Me dirigí a la cocina, necesitaba agua que pasara por mi garganta, me serví un poco y solo le dí un sorbo, lo deje en el mesón y de nuevo para mi habitación, mi refugio.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, solo sé que ahora Charlie me está despertando.

-Hija como estas?, te ves, tienes tus ojos hinchados, que pasa?-. Sonaba preocupado.

-No te preocupes papa, yo lo siento me quede dormida, no he hecho la cena, pero ya en un momento la hago-. Salte de mi cama dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Bella, hija que te pasa? Dime-. Porque la insistencia hoy?, porque me quede dormida?.

-Nada papa solo que hoy tuve un día agitado, y no se estoy sensible tu sabes cosas de mujeres-. Que excusa.

-Ohh entiendo, bueno no te preocupes mucho por la cena casi no tengo hambre-. Tan fácil de convencerlo.

-Bueno papa, voy ahora si a la cocina-. Si seguía hay de nuevo rompía a llorar.

Prepare la comida del "flojo" algo fácil, sencillo y rápido, comimos es silencio y tan pronto como lave los platos me despedí de Charlie y de nuevo a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida, me puse el pijama, cogí mi reproductor de música, mis audífonos y me fundí en la cama.

Como siempre que se está depre, bueno yo me sentía como la mierda, busque las canciones más tristes, melancólicas que tenía, no sé porque siempre es esta manía de hacer eso, pero bueno creo que me hacía sentir mejor, no quería pensar así que le puse mucha atención a las letras de las canciones, después de un rato me las sabia todas y me puse a cantarlas, no supe a qué horas me quede dormida, solo sé que ahora hay mucha claridad, me arden mis ojos creo que anoche mientras dormía llore más, mire el reloj de la mesa de noche y apuntaban las 7 AM, si que era temprano, para ser domingo.

Me quede en la cama por un rato, no quería hacer nada, se supone que hoy nos veríamos con Alice para hablar sobre la cita de ayer, pero bueno resignación absoluta.

Cerca de las 8 me levante, me asee y baje, Charlie no estaba, me imagino que estar de nuevo en pesca, me puse a ordenar la casa, para mantenerme ocupada, limpiar el polvo, lavar el baño, organizar la habitación de Charlie y la mía, hacer la colada, inclusive un poco de jardinería, hacer las compras y finalmente me puse a hacer todos los deberes, inclusive los que sobraba tiempo para hacerlos, al mirar de nuevo un reloj era para de nuevo hacer la cena, en todo el día solo me sostuve con mi cereal, y jugo de vez en cuando.

Prepare una pasta con atún y sus salsas, mas los añadidos, cuando llego Charlie yo estaba sentada en la sala leyendo un libro, _Orgullo y Perjuicio_.

-Hola papa, que tal el día?-. Le pregunto por decencia, sinceramente no quería hablar, pero era mi padre.

-Bien, tú qué tal?, veo que estas más tranquila-. Ohh, lo estaba, tal vez por no pensar en mi mierda.

-Ehh si, estuve todo el día organizando la casa y haciendo mis deberes, eso me distrae mucho-. En su boca se formo una O, bueno según estoy en mis "días".

Cenamos en silencio y luego papa se fue a ver sus partidos en la tele, yo me despedí para subir a mi habitación y solo dormir, todavía no quería darle vueltas al asunto del día de mañana.

De nuevo me asee, hice lo necesario y a la cama, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente así que cuando puse la cabeza en la almohada quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente el día era normal, no quise ni comer, salí solo con un poco de leche en el estomago, ahora me encontraba en la plaza aparcando mi camioneta, al salir todo el mundo me miraba extraño, inclusive muchas se atrevieron a decir que era una ilusa, ¿ahora yo que hice?.

Las clases de la mañana, estuvieron normal, a toda costa evitaba a Jasper, solamente quería estar sola, sin nadie que me hablara, solo yo, Edward me miraba de vez en cuando, sus miradas eran de arrepentimiento y disculpa profunda, que les pasaba hoy conmigo, aunque al llegar a la cafetería no tarde en enterarme, precisamente Tanya me conto el chiste.

-Creíste que Edward se fijaría en una tipa como tú, que ilusa, el beso que te dio fue solo para jugar contigo-. Y se reía como loca, Como?, como saben que Edward me dio un beso, y el jugo conmigo.

-Das lastima Swan- Hablo Jessica.

-Edward no se fijaría en una ordinaria como tú-. Hablo Lauren.

-Simplemente, tú no eres ni vales nada-. Replico Victoria.

-Swan la perdedora-. Gritaba casi toda la cafetería, quería que se abriera un hueco en el piso y me tragara, pero no les daría el gusto de salir corriendo, a pensar de que sentía mis ojos aguarse, inspeccione la cafetería para encontrarme con uno ojos verdes, llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento, claro el no decía nada, simplemente dejaba que me insultara, se lavaba las manos conmigo, en estos momentos lo estoy odiando con todas las fuerzas que tengo, las cuales no son muchas, seguí mirando y me encontré con la mirada burlona de Alice y con de felicidad de Rosalie, la mirada de compasión de Ángela, y con la de lastima de algunos otros, maldita sea odiaba esto, quería irme a casa y esconderme detrás del sofá.

Compre solo una botella de agua y me dirigí afuera de la cafetería, no tenía expresión en la cara.

-Bella que fue todo eso?-. Me sobresalte, aunque sabía que era Jasper.

-No sé, por favor déjame sola, lo único que quiero es estar sola-. Demonios quería llorar.

-Ok, por favor cuídate-. Que palabras son esas, no me voy a suicidar, no estoy tan loca.

-Gracias-. Le digo bajo.

_Que es toda esta maldita mierda_, grite en mi interior, aunque también quería hacerlo en voz alta, pero no me verán destrozada, No!, cuando una cosa te va mal, todas te van mal.

Tocaron de nuevo para clases, cuando iba llegando a mi puesto alguien puso su pie y con mi torpeza me fui a bruces al suelo, caí de rodillas.

Al mirar de nuevo arriba vi que Victoria fue la que hizo la gracia.

-Ven como la perdedora que es-. Dijo para todo el salón, todo el mundo ya se reía aumentaron sus risas.

-Eres una estúpida, eso te pasa por fijarte en Edward, idiota-. Ella seguía insultándome hasta que llego el profesor y todo el mundo quedo en silencio, así que le problema era él, y como no abrió su bocota, Aggg ya me canse de esto.

En gimnasia no podía quitarme su miraba de encima, la estúpida mirada de _perdóname, no quise que esto pasara_, y yo que no tenía las fuerzas para nada, Tanya me mando miradas asesinas en toda la puta clase, no podían dejarme en paz un solo segundo?.

AL salir del vestidor Tanya me esperaba con sus ecuases, Victoria, Lauren y Jessica.

-Te lo advertí estúpida, te haré tu vida imposible-. Sonreía triunfante, no le respondí nada, y seguí hacía fuera del gimnasio, por fin me dejaron en paz.

Al llegar a mi camioneta estaba Edward, mi día no quería terminar o qué?.

-Bella, yo lo siento mucho, todo eso, lo siento-. En su voz se oía arrepentimiento.

-Lo sientes, lo sientes, todo el instituto se burlo de mi, y no fuiste capaz de nada, dejaste que simplemente lo hicieran, todo por tu maldita reputación, por esas putas reglas de instituto-. Explte contra él.

-Lo sé, lo siento, espero algún día me perdones, yo simplemente ahora no soy capaz-. Y se fue así de simple.

Y grite, grite como nunca lo he hecho, con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, Aggg que frustración tan maldita.

Sentí alguien detrás mío, Jasper, lo volteo a ver y él se tira a mis labios, mierda, luego escucho un gritito.

-Lo sabía, eres una mentirosa y una falsa-. Genial, Alice lo que me faltaba, incluido Jasper.

_¡Maldición! _

* * *

**_O_k lo sé, mal trance para Bella, todo el mundo encima de ella, no me crucifiquen saben que todo tiene su recompensa, aunque todavía falta un poco más .. no se xD**

**Gracias por sus opiniones "Reviews" Maya Cullen Masen .. VICKY08 .. Neftali24 .. espero no me abandonen, me hacen feliz :)**

**Gracias a los que me leen silenciosamente.**

**Gracias por sus Alertas, Favoritos, Seguidores.**

**Espero sigan conmigo y no me odien.**

**Nos vemos el próximo DOMINGO.. **

**Lindo Domingo, bueno en mi caso son las 3:46 AM .. y comienzo de semana :D**

**Cuídense**** Besos!**

**Se les quiere .. Su amiga Amy :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lo personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos jejej ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Perdiendo la confianza**

**Pov. Bella **

Por ahí dicen que para que las personas hablen de uno hay que dar para que lo hagan, así que le respondí a Jasper por unos segundos, luego me separe con delicadeza.

-Ahora si puedes hablar Alice, ahora si puedes decir blasfemias de mi-. Ella puso cara de horror y poco a poco se fue yendo con Rosalie detrás, no supe como de nuevo hay personas en las plazas, se supone que estaba vacía, ya cuando Alice iba un poco lejos de nuevo me voltee hacia donde Jasper y le di su merecida cachetada.

-En tu vida me vuelvas hablar, me entiendes-. Le grite, no me importo que me hayan escuchado, él me miro sorprendido.

-Bella yo..- Lo corte.

-Cállate Jasper y no te atrevas a disculparte, y como ya te dije no te vuelvas a dirigir a mi-. Iba abrir la puerta de mi camioneta hasta que la escuche.

-Ay! ahora la zorrita se hace la inocente-. Dijo Tanya, con ella estaban Victoria, Lauren, Jessica, Alice y Rosalie, no se supone que ya se habían ido.

-Pero con lo mosquita muerta que es, era de esperarse-. Hablo Alice, no podía creer esto de ella.

No le conteste a ninguna de ellas, simplemente no me iba a rebajar a su nivel.

-Ves como es cierto Alice, no se defiende porque todo lo que decimos es verdad-. Dijo Rosalie, todas se rieron triunfantes, Alice asintió.

-Es una basura-. Replico Lauren.

-Una ilusa-. Acabo Jessica.

-Basura son ustedes que no respetan, ni se respetan-. Me sorprendí mucho de esa voz es de Edward, lo sentí detrás mío.

-Mi Eddy porque dices eso?-. Pregunto Tanya.

-No me digas Eddy y lo digo porque es la verdad, tú que solo mantienes insultando a los demás y no te miras a ti, no te miras la vida de mierda que tienes, que te acuestas con todo el mundo, y lo peor, al instante de conocerlo-. Respondió Edward, me sorprendió más.

-Edward porque defiendes esta tarada?-. Rosalie me señalo.

-No la insultes joder… sabes Rosalie me sorprendes, tú que te haces de buena persona, la que no rompe un plato y rompes toda la vajilla, pretendías ser la buena amiga conmigo y a los demás los andas insultando a tú antojo, tu eres la que mereces todo eso que das-. Estaba perpleja.

-No le hables así a mi amiga y menos por defender a esta falsa-. Hablo Alice.

-La falsa eres tú que ahora mantienes insultando a Bella a tu antojo acusándola de cosas que ni siquiera a echo, todos esos años de mentira, porque si eres una puta mentirosa, tanto que alardeabas que Bella era tu mejor amiga, la hermana que siempre quisiste para después de mirar una foto sin sentido y comenzar a tratarla como la mierda, eso no es ser una amiga, tú no sabes de amistad-. Edward como se había enterado de todo eso.

-Y ustedes ni se atrevan a hablar-. Señalo a Victoria, Jessica y Lauren-. Porque son igual que Tanya, chicas plásticas que solo se preocupan por la imagen, que mantienen en los salones de belleza, y luego mantienen insultando a todo el que pueden, que porque son populares, la popularidad a la mierda, eso no les da derecho a hacer lo que hacen-. Edward se veía muy enojado y alterado, como queriéndoles pegar.

-Eddy porque nos dices esto, si somos tus amigas nos sentamos con ustedes-. Sollozaba Jessica, Ja! a punto de llorar.

-Saben porque se sientan con nosotros?, para tenerlas contentas, para cuando los chicos quieran follarlas llamarlas y que ustedes acudan de una vez, porque así lo hacen, cada vez que ellos las llaman salen corriendo de una vez a su encuentro, y para regalarte la conclusión no son amigas son solo con las que follan-. Mierda! Ahora sí que mi boca caía al piso, ahora si Jessica estaba llorando, y las demás con caras asesinas hacía Edward, casi todo el instituto nos tenían rodeados, de donde salieron?, las estúpidas esas no les quedo más que irse sin decir nada, ahora era a ellas que las insultaban, todos eso chicos a los cuales ellas habían hecho daño.

Ahora todos se estaban dispersando, algunos venían hasta donde Edward, con cara de sorprendidos, ya que él hace parte de los populares y lo felicitaban por ponerlas en su lugar, de pronto todo de nuevo estaba vacío, él hablo de nuevo.

-Bella yo lo siento, todas esas cosas que ellas te dijeron son mi culpa por callar y no decir que yo fui el que te beso, que tú no eras una ilusa, yo en verdad lo siento, estoy muy arrepentido-. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, yo todavía no estaba preparada en perdonarlo.

-Edward en verdad muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, pero dame tiempo yo simplemente no puedo perdonarte todavía, a pesar de todo te callaste y por eso pase el peor día de mi vida, me insultaron, me hicieron caer al piso para casi lastimarme y ellos burlarse, me hicieron sentir de puta mierda, yo lo siento pero todavía no puedo-. A pesar de que lo amaba mucho necesitaba tiempo.

-Yo te entiendo Bella, espero algún día me perdones, yo en estos pocos días aprendía a quererte, no quiero perderte-. Ahora sí que me quede petrificada, Edward me quiere?, no se lo ha inventado mi cabeza?.

-He Edward yo… yo necesito tiempo, quiero irme a casa, si me disculpas, quiero asimilar mi día, cuídate…-. Yo quería decirle que también lo quiero, que lo amo, desde el primer día, pero primero necesitaba perdonar, porque a pesar de todo me habían hecho daño, yo estaba destrozada.

-Tú también cuídate Bella, te quiero-. No me había dado cuenta que lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos, cuando me acerque a abrir de "nuevo" la puerta de mi auto y me hizo falta el verde de su mirada.

Me subí a la camioneta, de nuevo lo mire y le regale una pequeña sonrisa, él me respondió con otra, gire la llave y arranqué.

En serio este era uno de esos peores días, no puedo negar que mi corazón está feliz porque Edward me dijo que me quiere, pero también está muy triste por la actitud de Alice, tal vez Edward tenga razón y ella no sepa que es el concepto de la amistad, entonces todos estos años que?, a la basura?, que pasa con todos nuestros momentos?, cuando nos juramos ser BFF (Best Friends Forever)? Todas las cosas que vivimos?, ella es… era mi hermana, la que nunca tuve, la que siempre quise, pero que por una maldita mentira, fue solo una maldita foto para ella dudar de mi amistad, una maldita FOTO, es aceptable?, No!, como puede ser aceptable algo tan estúpido, pero que por esa estupidez perdí a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermana.

Todavía no entiendo como ella pudo insultarme tan feo, será que nunca me quiso para tratarme así sin dársele nada?, será que todo siempre fue una farsa, esto dolía mucho.

Y ahora Jasper que lo creía ya como un buen amigo, con el que me hacía reír por sus tonteras, él que me daba consejos, él se entero que yo quiero a Edward, y a pesar de eso me beso, me BESO, como pudo?, otra farsa, otro maldito farsante?.

No me había dado cuenta desde cuando había comenzado a llorar, lagrimas corría por mi cara, la carretera se me tornaba borrosa así que decidí orillarme mientras me calmaba, al parar golpee mi volante muchas veces, grite de nuevo, fuerte sacando toda la basura de mi corazón, todos eso sentimientos que ellos destruyeron, mierda solo había sido Alice, Jasper y Edward, ya que son los únicos que me importan, y sentía que moría, sentía que todo era una farsa, bueno ya que mi mundo es tan pequeño, aunque Edward me había dicho que me quería, me defendió frente a todos, me pidió perdón sinceramente porque así yo lo sentí, en sí él daba un poco de esperanza a mi corazón.

.

.

Al llegar a casa de una vez me dirigí a mi habitación, saque una cajita que tenía en mi armario, cosas de Alice y yo, fotos, cartas, si lo sé suena estúpido, no las enviábamos cuando estábamos en primaria, también había regalos y cosas así, todo lo que resumía la amistad de Alice y yo.

Todo lo que encontré allí lo quemé, si lo sé, también es estúpido, pero haciendo eso encontraba una pequeña liberación de todo lo que sentía, de todo lo que dolía, ustedes me entienden verdad?.

Sentí que tocaron en la puerta de la calle, quien sería ahora, será que mi día no acabaría nunca?, sin muchos ánimos fui a abrir, cuando lo hice de nuevo me sorprendí, es Ángela, bueno este día a partir de sentir dolor, también me sorprendí mucho, Alice, Jasper, Edward y ahora Ángela.

-Hola Bella, lo siento venir así, solo quería saber cómo estabas-. Como estaba?, solo a eso?.

-He ven pasa, pasa-. Ella me sonrió y pasó.

-Siento mucho todo lo que te paso Bella-. Eso me molesto.

-Ángela si vienes darme lastima, y mirarme con compasión, mejor vete-. Ella se sorprendió.

-No, no Bella, discúlpame si te hago sentir así, pero no, no es mi intención, soy tu amiga, solo quiero acompañarte-. Amiga, mm en sí ya no creía en la amistad, mi amiga de tantos años se burló de mí.

-Ángela, mira espero que me entiendas, ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento, ahora no creo en nadie-. Lo sé, estoy siendo dura, no es mi culpa.

-Si créeme que te entiendo, a mi me paso lo mismo que tú, con Tanya-. Qué?.

-Tanya?, Tanya era tu amiga?-. Ella asintió.

-Si ella era mi mejor amiga, aunque ella quería que todo lo mantuviéramos en silencio, nunca entendí porque, hasta que un día la escuche que se avergonzaba de mí, que yo si era buena persona pero que simplemente yo no pertenecía a su nivel, que era fea y nunca podría llegar a ser popular-. Tanya es una mujer sin escrúpulos, aunque nuestra historia era diferente la entendía.

-Lo siento mucho-. Ella me sonrió.

-Bueno no puedo negar que me dolió mucho enterarme de eso, ella era como mi hermana, confiaba mucho en ella, pensé que teníamos una amistad, pero ya paso, ya lo supere-. Sera que yo también algún día superaría lo de Alice?, yo lo dudaba, éramos de toda una vida.

Por una razón inexplicable, Ángela comenzó a inspirarme confianza, tal vez porque había vivido casi lo mismo que yo, no sé, pero aún así la sentía.

Yo también le conté un poco sobre Alice, nuestra supuesta amistad, la que creía que tenía.

Reímos un poco acordándonos de travesuras, ella me hablo de su vida y yo de la mía, me dijo que sus padres se llaman Alejandra y Mario Webber, también que tiene un hermano de 5 años, y que está enamorada de Ben, un chico del equipo de Futbol, amigo de Edward.

-Él y yo nos hablamos a ratos, él es muy lindo, sencillo, es buena persona, no sé-. Suspiró.

-Waoo si que te trae-. Me reí, pero era una sonrisa de broma.

-Lo sé-. Fue su simple contestación.

-Bueno tú sabes qué bueno a mi me mueve Edward, hoy me dijo que me quiere, creo que me lo dijo sinceramente-. Ella se emocionó.

-Eso es genial Bella, entonces puede que ustedes puedan tener algo-. Imposible.

-No Angie, tu sabes un popular y un ordinario no se llevan, y tú sabes a que clases pertenecemos, además él dejo que me hicieran daño, no me creo fácil perdonarlo-. Mi corazón decía que solo era tiempo.

-Bella, viste como te defendió hoy verdad?, no le importo ni reglas ni nada, les dijo todo en su cara a esas arpías y frente a todos, y respecto a lo otro veras que con el tiempo se puede-. Me sonrió.

-No sé Angie, bueno como dices esperar que pasa-. Ella me miro divertida.

Nos pusimos a hablar de cosas sin sentido, del instituto, los trabajos, los profesores, ven cosas sin sentido.

Ella me acompaño mientras hacía la cena a mi padre, ella me tranquilizó, me ayudó a olvidar un poco el dolor, ella me hizo reír, en realidad es una muy buena persona, de buen corazón, podría considerarla mi amiga, ella me producía ese sentimiento a pesar de todo lo que me ha pasado.

Sentí el coche patrulla llegar.

-Llego mi padre-. Le dije, ella solo sonrió, se supone que es tarde pero ella todavía sigue aquí.

Papá entró dejo su indumentario detrás de la puerta colgado como siempre y entró a la cocina.

-Hola papá te presentó a una amiga, Ángela-. Él la miro con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches Señor Swan-. Lo saludo.

-Un gusto en conocerte Ángela, llámame Charlie-. Se estrecharon la mano.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme, Bella fue un gusto está conversación, nos vemos mañana en el instituto-. Dijo ella.

-Oh, y no te quedaras a cenar?-. Bueno aunque es tarde verdad.

-Oh, otro día, he estado mucho tiempo aquí, es tarde-. Papá se despidió de ella cordialmente, yo la abrase y le murmure un pequeño _gracias, _ella me sonrió.

Después de irse ella, invite a Charlie a cenar, me imagino que viene con hambre, los dos nos sentamos en la mesa con nuestros respectivos platos.

-Y Alice?, no la he visto mucho últimamente, ustedes eran inseparables-. Una punzada de dolor.

-No sé papá, no he sabido últimamente de ella-. Miraba mi comida, no quería verlo a él.

-Ahh ok-. Tal vez sintió la incomodidad de mi voz.

Después de cenar y tener la cocina ordenada, me despedí de papá deseándole buenas noches, me di mi acostumbrada ducha y me acosté en mi cama con mi reproductor y audífonos en mano, busque la canción perfecta para Alice y me puse a escucharla.

_Yo pensé que siempre  
podía__contar contigo,  
__yo pensé que nada podía  
__volverse entre nosotros dos__.__  
_

_Nosotros dijimos hace tiempo  
que podíamos hartarnos__juntos,__  
__que nosotros estaríamos bien,  
__estaríamos ok.__Pero fui estúpido__  
__y tú me lastimaste__  
__nunca volveré a ser el  
mismo otra vez__._

Y así me sentía que no podría volver a confiar en nadie más.

_Entonces gracias por mostrarme,__  
__que no se puede confiar en los amigos,__  
__y gracias por mentirme,__  
__tu amistad y buenos tiempos que tuvimos__  
__puedes dejarlos atrás…__Yeah!__Me pregunto por qué es siempre tan duro,__  
__por cada lección que tienes que aprender,__  
__yo no me olvidare lo que me hiciste__  
__como me mostraste cosas,__  
__yo esperaba que nunca lo hubieras visto__._

Me dormí al son de la canción y muy cansada de mi pesado día.

.

.

Me desperté con un dolor en el cuello, dormí mal en la noche, me desperece, vi el reloj y marcaba las 6, buena hora.

Me levanté, me aseé, me puse unos vaqueros azules con una camisa a cuadros, me hice una coleta, aliste mis libros y bajé, como siempre serví mis cereales hasta que sentí un pito de un carro, fui a ver y el auto de _Edward Cullen _estaba afuera de mi casa.

* * *

**Bueno Chicas aquí yo de nuevo, y si lo sé es Jueves xD pero bueno Gracias a las ideas de Maya Cullen Masen, la inspiración se me subió a la cabeza y pues un Nuevo Cap adelantado xD, uds saben para las personas que escriben que todo depende de ello si no no hay nada xD**

**Bueno Cap dedicado a Maya Cullen Masen, en serio gracias siempre me alumbras el cerebro ;DD**

**Quiero agradecer también a Law Rojas por sus recomendaciones para yo escribir mejor jeje creeme que me ayudaron mucho xD**

**Gracias a indii93 .. Guest .. Maya .. Law .. por su Review me alegran el día, y si lo siento Bella está sufriendo mucho de momento pero creanme llegará su momento de gloria y dejara a todos *.* ´porque bueno las vivoras no se quedaran asi O.o**

**Gracias por sus Favoritos y Follows, a los lectores sileciosos también muchas Gracias ****:DD**

**Bueno espero sus opiniones jeje y decirles que bueno ando en un nuevo rollo jeje Yo No Te Olvide se llama mi nueva locura espero se pasen por ahi y opinen **

**Lo siento me alargue mucho xD es que ando emocionada no se Jajja a veces soy loca, si el tiempo me coge actualizo el Domingo 18 ya saben seguir la secuencia de cada semana pero os prometo hacer todo lo posible hacerla antes como hoy, por cierto a los que les interese la canción de este Cap se llama "_Thank You - Simple Plan"_ :D**

**Bueno Cuidensen Besos!**

**Se les quiere, Su Amiga Amy ! :DD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 11 ****Tu y Yo**

**Pov. Bella**

¿Cómo que el coche de Edward afuera?, me estoy volviendo loca pero no de nuevo toco el claxon, mierda ahora que hago?.

De nuevo regrese a mi mesa a terminar mis cereales aunque bueno sinceramente el apetito se me ha ido por completo, guarde el tazón en el refrigerador recogí mi maleta y decidí salir para irme e ignoraría completamente a Edward, a pesar de todo lo que hizo por mi todavía estoy dolida.

Al abrir la puerta Edward está ahí parado a punto de tocarla, pegue un salto de la impresión a sabiendas que él estaba fuera de mi casa pero en el coche.

-Hola lo siento no quería asustarte-. Me dijo tímidamente, ¿Edward Cullen tímido?

-Eh hola-. Mi respuesta fue en un susurro.

-Yo sé que me pediste tiempo o bueno que me alejara para que pudieras perdonarme y también para analizar, pero Bella no puedo, lo siento, yo por más que quiera no puedo alejarme de ti-. Y que se supone que haga con eso, no me pudo haber dicho en el instituto?, tenía que venir hasta aquí a mi casa?, aunque muy en el fondo me alegraba, estaba confundida.

-Podrías irte conmigo al instituto?-. Espera que irme con él, le alce una ceja, incredulidad, esto es en serio?

-Edward yo no…- Me cortó.

-Bella no me digas que no, si lo siento esto es muy atrevido pero no sé, así podríamos conocernos mejor-. Me miraba suplicante, pero es que esto es muy no sé ¿intimo? Es algo que hacen los novios, o los mejores amigos, o los simples amigos, pero nosotros ni siquiera llegábamos a esa categoría, aún así.

-Está bien, voy contigo-. Edward no pudo darme una sonrisa más grande simplemente porque no podía.

-Gracias Bella-. Me todo de la mano la alzo hasta su boca y me beso los nudillos, yo solo le di una pequeña sonrisa, sinceramente me derretí por ese geso.

Cerré la puerta y salimos hacia su coche.

Como todo un caballero abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a entrar para luego él cerrarla, waoo el auto de Edward huele a Edward, simplemente delicioso, me encantaba todo de él me llamaba, ya dudaba de si poder separarme más tiempo de él, de darle mi perdón después de un tiempo.

-Como estuvo tu día de ayer después de lo que paso con todo esto de Alice, por cierto siento mucho lo que ella te hizo, en serio no te merece-. Alice, yo que hoy no quería acordarme de ella, pero de todas formas tenía que verla en el instituto.

-Ayer estuvo, bueno creo que tú te lo imaginas, al final Ángela vino a visitarme, ella es una muy buena persona-. Dio una corta miraba hacia a mí.

-Si tienes razón, Ben me habla mucho de ella, creo que me sé todas sus cualidades, bueno en realidad me sé todo de ella gracias a é-. Esto me sorprende no lo pensé, por cierto tengo que sacarme de cierta duda.

-Edward tu como te enteraste de todo esto, lo de la foto y eso, tu sabes-. Frunzo su ceño.

-Eso no importa Bella, lo importa es que lo sé-. Parecía tener un mal recuerdo, eso me dejo intrigada.

-Algún día me lo dirás-. Afirme.

-Algún día te lo diré-. Me sonrió.

-Ben es tu amigo ese que juega contigo?-. Le pregunté.

-El mismo-. Ahora fui yo la que fruncí el ceño.

-Y como él sabe tanto de Ángela?-. Eso aparte de lo que no me quiso contestar me tenía muy en ascuas.

-Porque él está enamorado hace mucho tiempo de esa chica-. Waoo qué?.

-Nunca me lo imaginé-. Aunque si yo bueno amo a Edward que es según diferente a mi clase porque Ben no puede hacerlo, amar a Ángela?, oh si esperen ya sé porque el también es popular, y Ángela una como yo, estupideces del mundo, bueno básicamente del instituto.

-Yo tampoco lo hubiera imaginado pero ahora yo me enamoré de ti, entonces ahora es fácil-. Me dio una sonrisita hermosa, pero esperen, si no puedo asimilar que Edward me quiera, mucho menos asimilaría que está enamorado de mí, yo una chica sin gracia, en serio lo dijo y así como si estuviéramos hablando del clima?, Dios esto no me puede estar pasando.

-Bella no me crees verdad?-. Me saco de mis cavilaciones.

-No hablemos de esto ahora por favor-. Es lo mejor.

-Como tú quieras-. De nuevo su sonrisita hermosa, pero también un poco decepcionado.

-Pero dime al menos somos amigos?-. Al menos lo somos?, buen acepte venir con él al instituto, y mi yo sé esta yendo lentamente, además nos podríamos conocer mucho más, también me salvo de esas tontas, bueno las puso en su lugar, desde luego que sí.

-Si claro que sí-. Le sonreí.

-Oh gracias Bella, me haces feliz por el momento-. Eso sonó raro.

-Por el momento?-. Me sonrió.

-Oh si, pretendo que seamos algo más-. Ugg no me lo esperaba, ni siquiera antes, sabía que solo podía verlo de lejos, soñar con él, pero nada más. Muy pronto llegamos al instituto, este chico maneja que da miedo.

-Tú sí que conduces he-. Se carcajeo.

-Desde siempre, es una de mis habilidades-. Oh Edward te creo.

Antes de que me permitiera abrir la puerta, Edward ya estaba abriéndola para mí, como todo un caballero, seguro eran una de sus muchas habilidades, tendré que descubrirlas todas, _espera que estás diciendo_, bueno somos amigos no?.

Avanzamos juntos por medio de las plazas, cada vez que íbamos cruzando más personas volteaban a mirarnos con sus bocas abiertas, era que había traído los zapatos de diferente color?, ah no por su puesto iba con Edward, quien no se iba a sorprender, yo con Edward el hecho del siglo, por Dios tanto alboroto, Hey pero que estoy pensando, yo no soy así. Ángela se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola Bella, Edward-. Me miraba también con asombro.

-Hola Ángela, chicas las dejo debo irme a resolver una cosita-. Miró a su grupo de amigos con disgusto-. Cuídate Bella, me esperas aquí para irnos?-. Yo solo asentí, el me sonrió.

-Como estas Bella?-. Me pregunto Ángela mientras nos dirigíamos para el salón.

-Bien, bien-. Mentí simplemente, pues bien no me encontraba y muchos menos ahora.

-Ay pero mira que cosa nos encontramos Rose, vámonos de aquí antes de que se nos pegue lo tonta y mentirosa-. Alice me miraba mientras jalaba a Rosalie, yo solo la miré con desprecio, Dios cada día la odio más, simplemente no entiendo como pudimos llegar a esto, es tan imposible, nunca creí a Alice así, por Dios que pasa con el mundo, nosotras éramos un todo solo fue una simple foto, nunca pensé que fuéramos a terminar nuestra amistad por una cosa tan sencilla, tan simple, tan absurda, en el fondo de mi corazón la extraño mucho.

-Bella no te pongas así, simplemente ignórala, es lo mejor que se puede hacer-. Creo que mi expresión debió ser un poema al Ángela decirme eso, y simplemente no lo puedo ignorar me duele mucho esta situación pero no lo demostraré, lo guardaré para mi, así que hice el intento de poner una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Eso está mejor- Ángela me guiño su ojo, eso me hizo reír, creo que con ella seremos buenas amigas, aunque me es difícil creer en las personas, pero ella me demostró ser buena desde el principio, además no e hizo pregunta como cualquiera otra lo hubiera hecho.

.

Por fin pude llegar a mi salón, aunque no quería hacerlo me tendría que sentar con Jasper ese chico que me arruinó frente a Alice, aunque ella fue la que dudó de mi, al final ella es la culpable.

Antes de sentarme Jasper me miró con arrepentimiento, eso no iba a cambiar nada, ojala y ni siquiera me hablara, al mirar al frente Edward nos observaba y al unir su miraba con la mía me regalo una sonrisa de apoyo, le sonreí de vuelta.

.

Las primeras clases pasaron lentas, muy lentas, en cada una tuve siempre que encontrarme con peores personas, Jasper, Alice, Tanya, las últimas dos solo supieron mirarme con desprecio, ni importancia les puse, yo solo ni las miraba o bueno al menos a Tanya, a Alice la miraba con disimulo, todavía no podía creer lo que Alice hace.

-Bella ven vamos a comer-. Me llamó Ángela.

-Claro-. Le susurré estaba muy abrumada.

-Sabes a Edward lo expulsaron del equipo de futbol-. Qué?.

-Porqué?-. Mi expresión es de completo asombro.

-No sé, solo sé que lo hicieron, a mi también se me hace muy extraño-. Pero si inclusive él era el capitán, debió hacer algo muy grave.

Al entrar a la cafetería Edward está sentado con Ben en una mesa solo, me hizo señas para que me acerque, y así lo hice con Ángela a mi lado.

-Hola-. Lo salude en susurro.

-Hola-. Me contesto con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, debe ser por el asunto del equipo. Saludé a Ben con un alzamiento de manos.

-Por cierto Ben te presento a Bella, Bella él es Ben-. El chico me sonrió, en verdad es muy simpático.

-Bella, Ángela-. Hablo por fin, Ángela se puso nerviosa a mi lado.

-Podrían hoy señoritas sentarse con nosotros?-. Pregunto Edward.

-Sería un placer si lo hicieran-. Termino Ben mirando a una sonrosada Ángela.

-Claro porque no-. Conteste por las dos y nos sentamos.

-chicas que quieren comer?-. Preguntó Ben.

-Solo agua-. Dije yo, no tenía una gota de apetito.

-Para mí también solo agua-. Agregó Angie.

-Claro señoritas, quieres algo Edward?-. Hablo Ben.

-No, gracias Ben-. Contestó él mirándome, en realidad no quitaba su miraba de la mía, Ben se levanto para ir a comprar, en realidad es muy amable.

-Edward como es eso de que estas fuera del equipo?-. Su expresión cambio a disgusto.

-He cometido mucho errores en los juegos, los chicos decidieron mejor tenerme afuera-. Hablo con cierto desconcierto.

-Oh lo siento-. Le dijo Ángela, yo solo no pude decir nada, era algo increíble, había visto sus juegos, y tenía entendido que todos los había ganado, sinceramente no me comí eso.

-Aquí tiene chicas- Llego Ben con nuestras botellas de agua.

-Gracias-. Respondimos Ángela y yo al unisonó, todos nos reímos, luego Ángela y Ben comenzaron una conversación junto así que me dirigí a Edward.

-Edward en serio fue por eso porque todos los juegos los han ganado tu juegas bien-. El apenas me sonrió.

-Si fue por eso, no le des vueltas a eso Bella, más bien dime cuales tu color favorito?-. Ugg cambio de conversación esto no me lo esperaba.

-Mi color favorito?-. Hable con incredulidad en mi voz.

-Sip, me gustaría conocerte mejor-. Ah, en serio es muy inesperado.

-He depende del día y el tuyo?-. Y así no la pasamos preguntándonos cosas durante el descanso hasta que tocaron el timbre.

-Nos vemos más tarde-. Se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ah claro-. Creo que estuvo mal aceptarle lo de venir con él.

.

Las siguientes clases fueron peor que las primeras, aunque sin duda le gana la de Edu. Física, tuvimos que jugar voleibol, y me caí varias veces aunque Edward me ayudo mucho, pero no me aguantaba las miradas asesinas de las zorras, ugg las odio.

Al salir de nuevo a la aparcamiento Edward me esperaba con una gran sonrisa, después de ayudarme a subir al coche me hablo.

-Bella me gustaría que vieras un lugar muy especial para mí, podrías acompañarme?-. Otro momento inesperado.

-Amm claro-. Sinceramente no estaba muy segura, pero confiaba en él.

Edward manejo por la carretera que sigue al bosque, después de 3 km andando por fin se detuvo, estábamos rodeados de solo arboles, bosque.

-Ven por aquí-. Después de 5 min caminando llegamos a un prado hermoso, es un sitio lleno de flores silvestres de todos los colores, está rodeado por arboles, es como un lugar hermoso guardad por el bosque, simplemente me quede sin palabras.

-Lo descubrí un día de excursión desde entonces vengo aquí todo el tiempo más cuando quiero estar solo, me trasmite paz-. Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Edward es muy hermoso-. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Sí que lo es, como te digo es un lugar muy especial quería compartirlo contigo-. Esto es muy genial.

-Edward tu me honras con esto, gracias-. Me acerque a él para abrazarlo, él me recibió con los brazos abierto, su abrazo es muy cálido, fuerte, protector, trasmitiendo mucha ternura y amor, como amo a este hombre. Se separó de mi par mirarme a los ojos.

-No me agradezcas nada Bella, quiero compartirlo todo contigo-. Muy lentamente se acercó a mí y me beso, un beso tierno, lleno de amor, esperanza, pidiéndome perdón y yo se lo iba a dar.

-Edward en serio muchas gracias, sabes te perdono, ya no habrá más que pensar, no me quiero separar de ti-. Mis palabras salieron en impulso, de nuevo se acerco y me beso, un beso lleno de felicidad.

-Bella gracias, gracias, te quiero mi Bella-. _Mi Bella, _suena tan hermoso, de nuevo un dulce abrazo y esa ve por un largo abrazo.

-Bella se mi novia-. Su novia… algo que nunca quise, que nunca añore, pensando en solo verlo de lejos, seriamos capaces los dos, a pesar de todas las diferencias que hay, a pesar de todo lo que nos rodea.

-Edward pero y tu sabes, yo no pertenezco a tu…-. Me corto.

-Shh, no digas eso, yo te quiero… te amo, eso es lo que importa-. Espera me ama?, en serio no es un sueño.

-Entonces si Edward seré tu novia, también te amo desde siempre…-.

* * *

**Chicas yo lo siento muchísimo no vendré con excusas baratas y tontas como lo hice en el grupo, en serio perdonenme, Lo siento en verdad por mi gran retraso.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews madeki .. Maya Cullen Masen tu como siempre gracias por tus ideas :) .. Law Rojas .. nany 87**

**Gracias por los lectores silenciosos, Favoritos, Seguidores, Alertas :)**

**Las veré el jueves mañana estaremos con Yo No Te Olvide.**

**Chicas si les interesa hay un grupo en facebook link en mi perfil también esta mi face si uds desean me piden que las agregue **

**Cuidense Besos **

**Su Amiga Amy **


	12. Chapter 12

**Personajes pertenecientes a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 Mi Amigo**

**Pov. Bella**

-Oh Bella me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo-. Me alzo en brazos y puso a darnos vueltas alrededor del prado.

-Edward, Edward. para. me .estas .mareando-. Le decía entre risas y risas, hasta que de nuevo estuve en el suelo.

-Lo siento pero es que no te imaginas lo emocionado que estoy, te amo Bella -. Muy lentamente se acerco a mis labios y me beso, al instante mis labios respondieron, un beso lleno de ternura pero profundo, nunca me cansaría de besar a Edward me hace sentir tantas emociones juntas, siento un éxtasis inimaginable, nunca nadie antes me ha besado así, hasta que mi teléfono interrumpió el momento así que me separe por aire y para contestar, al mirar a Edward a los ojos estos brillaban con emoción, en verdad me ama? Es tan difícil creerlo.

Jacob?, oh Jacob lo tengo tan olvidado, oh.

-_Hola Jacob_-. Le contesté en susurro en verdad estaba muy apenada por descuidarlo.

-_Hola desaparecida, tan fácil te olvides de mí?-._ A pesar de oír su sonrisa al fondo, en realidad me siento muy culpable.

-_Lo siento tanto Jake han pasado tantas cosas_-. Al mirar a Edward tenía su ceño fruncido, ahora que le pasa?.

-_Oh Bella te he extrañado mucho, dime cómo estás?-._ Por teléfono no podía contarle todo lo sucedido.

-_Jake que te parece si mañana bajo a la reversa tengo tanto que contarte-._ Le propuse.

-_Si Bella eso sería genial, entonces te espero-. _Le sentía su entusiasmo.

-_Claro Jake, entonces nos vemos mañana, cuídate te quiero-. _De nuevo su sonrisa.

-_Bye, te quiero también Bella-. _Oprimí la tecla roja y guarde mi celular.

-Bella quien es ese tal Jake?-. Pregunto Edward que seguía con su ceño fruncido.

-Jake es un amigo de la reserva, lo considero como mi hermano así como considero… consideraba a Alice-. Pronunciar ese nombre producía un dolor en mi pecho, Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-Siento mucho lo que te hizo ella-. De nuevo mi duda se salto.

-Edward como te enteraste de todo?-. Esa pregunta la había rondado muchas veces.

-Como te lo he dicho Bella lo importante es que lo sé-. Me afianzo más a su abrazo.

-Bella porque me dijiste que me has amado desde siempre?-. Se separo un poco de mi para ver mis ojos, inmediatamente me puse colorada.

-Porque así ha sido, desde el primer día que te vi me encantaste poco tiempo después me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti-. El puso mi sonrisa favorita.

-Como no me di cuenta antes de tu existencia-. Oh de verdad, si no hubiera sido por ese casi accidente esto no estaría pasando, eso me bajo neo por completo, si no Edward nunca se habría fijado en mi por su cuenta, y eso que tomamos una misma clase.

-Bella no te pongas así, siento mucho no haberte encontrado antes, en verdad lo siento, a pesar que te tenía tan cerca de mí-. Es que me leía el pensamiento o qué?.

-No digas nada por favor abrázame-. Antes de terminar la frase ya estaba en sus brazos, así me siento segura y aliviada, me siento protegida y amada a pesar de no llevar ni una hora siendo novios, waoo esta palabra me gusta mucho.

-Edward en realidad no puedo creer esto, el que ames, el que seamos novios, el que estemos así, es tan confuso para mí, es tan irreal-. Sinceramente me siento tan insegura, se separo de nuevo un poco de mí.

-Shh, no digas nada de eso porque en realidad estamos aquí, porque en realidad te amo, porque en realidad aceptaste ser mi novia cosa que me hizo muy feliz, Bella no estés insegura, esto que siento por ti es tan real como respirar, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, en realidad cambiaste mi mundo, aunque ahora tu eres mi mundo-. Sentía unas ganas tan horribles de llorar pero de pura felicidad, en realidad Edward me ama lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

-Te amo-. Fue lo único que dije, lo único que pudo salir de mí, porque si decía algo más saldría llorando.

-Tengo algo para ti, esto es para que sepas que ahora soy tuyo, para que sepas que te amaré por siempre, que siempre iré a ti-. Alzo sus manos a su cuello y noté que tenía dos cadenas en cada cual colgaba un dije de mitad de un anillo imagino que los dos pedacitos encajaban.

-Como estabas tan seguro de que te diría que sí-. Era algo increíble.

-Solo lo sabía-. De su cuello soltó a cadenita más delgadita de las dos, para luego ponerla en el mío.

-Esto es otra cosa muy especial para mí, me las dio mi abuela y me dijo que entregara una mitad cuando supiera quién iba ser la persona que siempre estaría a mi lado, la cual yo amaría siempre, y estoy más que seguro que esa persona eres tú, te amo Bella-. Ahora sí que no pude evitar mis lágrimas.

Él en tan poco tiempo y ya pensaba en un futuro juntos, todo es tan pronto que estoy tan confundida, sigo pensando que es tan irreal, aunque no creo que llegáramos a tanto aún así lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos, mi Edward, mío.

-Hey no llores, no me gusta-. Me dijo preocupado.

-No, es solo que me haces tan feliz Edward, no sé si podremos llegar a tanto, pero aún así escuchar esto me hace muy feliz-. Pude ver que se emociono con mis palabras.

-Yo también soy feliz Bella, y perdona por hacerlo todo tan pronto, discúlpame no consultarte a ti, solo quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás, aún así podrás irte cuando sientas que ya no me quieres-. Sentía que su voz decaía cada segundo que hablaba.

-Edward tampoco digas nada, él tiempo proveerá-. Con sus labios articulando un lo sé de nuevo se lanzó a besarme, prometía tanto, me demostraba todo su amor, su felicidad, así mismo le devolví el beso.

Al separarnos de nuevo me acordé de mi padre.

-Edward tengo que irme, mi padre llegará pronto a casa, tengo que tener su cena lista-. Le dije sin poder borrar sonrisa en mi cara me siento tan feliz, espero esto no se acabe tan pronto.

-Claro vamos novia mía-. Mi sonrisa fue más grande, el me la devolvió igual.

.

.

El día hoy del instituto estuvo pesado, bueno por una parte, la noticia de que Edward y yo éramos novios corrió como pan caliente, no habíamos llegado tan siquiera al instituto y ya todo el mundo sabía de lo nuestro, Ángela se puso muy feliz, nos felicito a ambos, creo que la timidez con Edward ya se le había quitado ya que le hablaba con total naturalidad, decir que a los "populares" les gusto la noticia era mentir, inclusive los amigos de Edward se enojaron con él y simplemente no le hablaron, eso no me gusto mucho estar conmigo por dejar a sus amigos no me pareció justo, yo se lo comenté pero el simplemente me dijo que ellos no eran sus amigos, si lo fueran hubieran aceptado lo nuestro sin problemas, que muy pronto se darían cuenta que estaban equivocados, las víboras se pusieron peor de lo que ya estaban las directas de "_Ay Edward te quedaste con las sobras no bajaban_" Alice inclusive hizo un comentario que dolió "_Está contigo solo por jugar, ya que tu no vales nada y para eso te utilizan_", gracias a Dios Edward no se dio cuenta de seguro se hubiera enojado como la otra vez, los demás chicos tuvieron el valor de acercarse y felicitarnos, decirnos que hacemos muy bonita pareja,! En tan poco tiempo cambiar todo no había durado un día!, es increíble.

Ahora me encontraba rumbo a la reserva para visitar a Jake, me he olvidado tan completamente de él, me siento tan culpable de ello, ojala y no esté enojado, aunque cuando hablamos no estaba enojado, el único verdadero amigo que me queda, es decir Ángela también se ha convertido en mi amiga pero con Jake y Ali llevábamos mucho tiempo siendo prácticamente hermanos, ahora ella había cambiado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, decir que no me dolía era mentiras, que la ignorara era otra cosa, no debía demostrarle que por dentro estaba desecha, a veces me siento tan perdida sin ella, se que Ángela me apoya mucho pero no es lo mismo, en verdad la extraño mucho.

Mi celular me sacó de mis cavilaciones, cuando sonó haciéndome entender que ya había llegado un mensaje.

_-Ya te extraño y mucho, te ama Edward-_

Inmediatamente como pude le respondí ya que iba manejando.

-_También ya te extraño, te amo- Bella_

Sonreía como una tonta, todavía no me puedo simplemente creer que él y yo tengamos una relación, y que él me ame, mi celular sonó de nuevo.

-_Cuídate mucho en tu visita a tu amigo, vuelve pronto a casa y por favor avísame- Edward._

Sonreí más podría jurar que estaba celoso de Jake.

_-Claro yo te aviso, tu también cuídate, si no te respondo más es porque voy manejando, te amo-. Bella_

Mi celular sonó al minuto.

-_Te amo-. Edward_

Definitivamente no me podría acostumbrar a esto.

A los 20 minutos de manejo por fin llegue a la reserva, Jake como siempre hace salió a recibirme, trae una gran sonrisa que es tan contagiosa que comencé a sonreír de la misma manera, aunque bueno ya tenía una sonrisa gracias a Edward, podría decir que aumento.

-Jake, hola-. Me abrazó apenas me baje del coche.

-Bella que feliz me hace el verte, te he extrañado tanto, casi que no vuelves-. Me puso pucheritos.

-También te he extrañado mucho tengo tanto que contarte, pero dime primero como has estado?-.

-Oh bien, bien, sabes mi hermana Rebecca vino de visita por dos días me alegro mucho el verla-. Su hermana vive en California estudiando Criminalística.

-Oh Jake eso es genial y como está ella?-. Nosotras no nos veíamos mucho pero cuando lo lograba charlábamos mucho.

-Bien, dice que en los estudios le está yendo súper, en realidad la vi muy contenta, por cierto como está Alice?-. Inmediatamente mi cara cambio de expresión.

-Bella que pasa?-. La sonrisa en Jacob también se borró.

-Peleamos horrible, me acusó de cosas falsas, me trato de basura y de que no soy nadie, sabes a cambiado tanto-. Creo que Jacob se enojo.

-Como que basura, acusarte? Pero si ustedes son mejores amigas, son como hermanas-. Si eso creí que éramos.

-Yo no sé Jake, llegaron dos chicos al instituto, bueno una chica y un chico, hermanos, resulta que Alice le gusto al momento que lo vio a él, Jasper, él comenzó a hablarme a mi ya que nos toco sentarnos juntos en una clase, una vez en gimnasia él me contó unos problemas que tenía y me abrazó, él me pregunto algo y yo para responderle subí mi cara para mirarlo a los ojos ya que él es más alto que yo, no sé quien tomo una foto y al mirarla se ve como si estuviéramos besándonos, Alice llegó a mi casa a insultarme, a decirme que yo era una falsa, que no valía nada, que no merecía ser su amiga, que nunca fui nada para ella, no sabes cómo me dolió todo eso-. Creo que mis lágrimas se estaban derramando.

-Bella lo siento tanto, pero esa Alice que se cree por una bendita foto algo que no fue mentira, y ni tan siquiera dejo explicarte, ella no te merece Bells-. Se acerco a abrazarme.

-Yo lo sé eso me han dicho pero es que simplemente no lo puedo dejar pasar, tu sabes que ella y yo éramos inseparables, fue tan injusto todo, créeme que ahora la estoy odiando-. Jake limpiaba mis lágrimas.

-Bella no llores por favor me duele verte así, déjame decirte que pondré a Alice en su lugar-. Gruño.

-No, no Jake, no le digas nada, simplemente déjala pasar, algún día se dará cuenta de su error y será demasiado tarde, si le dices algo pensará que me importa todo esto, y simplemente no le quiero hacer saber eso-. De nuevo me abrazo.

-Está bien Bella, créeme que solo lo hago por ti-. Le medio sonreí.

-Gracias Jake, pero sabes a raíz de todo también encontré una buena amiga, aunque no es lo mismo, se llama Ángela es una gran persona-. Me sonrió.

-Bella, que bueno también sabes que me tienes a mí, sabes que te quiero mucho, muchísimo-. Mi Jake, es tan lindo.

-Sabes que también te quiero mucho Jake, eres mi hermano, el que nunca tuve-. Su cara se estrangulo.

-Lo sé-. Me respondió de mala gana, ahora a este que le paso.

-Que tienes Jake, que te pasa?-. Me medio sonrió.

-Nada Bella, no me pongas atención, más bien ven quieres algo de tomar-. Le asentí y lo seguí.

Su casa es pequeña, posee dos habitaciones, un pequeño baño y una cocina que hace de sala al mismo tiempo, a pesar de ser tan pequeña es muy acogedora.

-Jake y Billy?-. Billy es su padre muy amigo de mi papá.

-Ésta pescando con Harry-. Pescar era su afición igual que la de papá.

Bebimos un poco de Coca-Cola y charlamos un rato más del nuestros institutos, ya que él estudiaba aquí en la reserva.

-Por ciento Bella como vas con ese tal Edward?- Oh mi Edward, claro él sabía todo acerca de él.

-Oh Jake puedes creer somos novios-. Sonreí como tonta.

-Novios?, como que novios?-. Jake se paró de la silla que estaba sentado y se altero mucho.

-Jake clámate por favor, y si desde ayer, fue tan lindo-. Jake se puso peor.

-No Bella tu y él no pueden ser novios, no-. Estaba rojo de la rabia.

-Porque Jake no entiendo-. Ahora sí que estaba asustada.

-Porque yo te quiero Bella, pero no te quiero como a una hermana, te quiero como mi novia-. Qué?.

* * *

**Se que siempre subo los Cap temprano pero hoy no pude lo siento y eso que tengo 1:30 hora de retraso.**

**Gracias a Maya Cullen Masen por tu ideas y Review :) Gracias a hlnjrqr por tu aprobación ) y Review, Gracias a Narraly por tu Review y que genial que te gusto.**

**Gracias por sus favoritos, seguidores y Alertas, Gracias a los lectores Silenciosos,**

**Nos vemos el Lunes **

**Cuídense**** Su amiga Amy!**


End file.
